Pandemonium
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: Caroline was just a normal girl, until she caught the attention of the seductive God of the Underworld. Now he desires her as his Queen, and Caroline is dragged into a world she never thought existed.  AU version of Hades and Persephone Myth.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first multi-chapter Klaroline fic. It's a AU modernized version of the Hades and Persephone myth. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.

"Hateful to me as the gates of **Hades** is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another."

Homer

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

She was five years old.

She wouldn't, for the longest time, remember that day. Not until she was much older. Not until she was forced into his world. Not until she was his.

But the five-year-old Caroline didn't know of her great destiny. She didn't know that she was apart of the greatest romance to ever be written in the stars.

All that she knew was that she was five years old and today was the funeral for her grandmother.

She was dressed in a solemn black dress. Her bright blonde hair curled into ringlets. It was her mother's idea, she was quite content to wear to wear her pretty yellow dresses, but apparently black is a mourning color, and she has to mourn for her grandmother.

She's holding her mother's hand as her mother cries softly. Her father is holding on to her mother's shoulders supportably.

She blinks when her mother smiles at her through her tears and tells her to go pick flowers to put on Grandma's grave.

She looks up at her father and when he nods solemnly she lets go and flits away.

She's gathering flowers of different colors, bright yellow, and pink and white. Grandma's grave could use some color instead of that old boring gray, when she hears the nicker of a horse.

She looks up in awe of the magnificent beast. He's coal black and gigantic. He stares down at Caroline for just a moment before growing tired of her and leaning down to eat some grass.

Caroline stares at him, she's always loved horses, and this beast is the most beautiful horse she's ever had the pleasure of seeing. She blinks at the carriage he's tethered to. For a second her head fills with a vision of a fearsome jet-black chariot before she blinks and shakes the image from her head, and the chariot turns into a plain old wooden carriage.

She sets down her flowers and tiptoes forward, trying to get as close to the horse as possible without her spooking it. She's almost able to touch his leg, for the beast is much taller than her, when he gives her a disdainful snort and moves away. Caroline freezes aware of the beast's signal blearing out 'don't touch', and she really doesn't want to be trampled to death.

Her shoulders sag and she steps back when she hears the laugh.

She whips around to stare at the single solidarity figure of a man walking towards her.

He's dressed in a fine black suit, yet the way it hangs off of him makes him seem less proper that the suit her father is wearing, maybe because he lacks a tie. It doesn't make him any less intimidating.

He's a handsome man; he's tall and lean. And from what skin she can see he's quite tan. His sandy blonde hair is cut close to the scalp, but curls in the midsummer heat. His stride is powerful and Caroline get's the feeling she should be terrified of this man.

But he leans down till he's eye to eye to her, and for a second that awesome cloud of power around him dissipates. And he smiles at her and he has dimples and his moss green eyes sparkle with amusement as he looks at her.

And suddenly Caroline is no longer afraid. Instead she feels comfortable around him, the feeling is odd but it whispers to her that she should not fear this man, that he will keep her safe.

The man smiles and pokes her nose easily " why are you scaring my horse little one"?

Caroline glares at her and puffs herself up indignantly, "I only want to pet him, but it seems he doesn't like me".

The man chuckles again "Maximus just has to get to know you, that's all".

He leans back up easily the motions fluid and graceful as he leans down a hand "may I little one"?

Caroline pouts and folds her arms while pushing her nose into the air indignantly "my name is Caroline, not 'little one".

She turns to peek at him as he chuckles clearly amused by her antics "Oh well then how about princess Caroline, as clearly you're a haughty little thing".

Caroline turns and nods her approval at his nickname and the man laughs again.

"Come here little Caroline".

Ignoring everything her parents told her about mysterious strangers she grabs his hand and allows him to lead him over to the horse.

He picks her up and wraps one hand around her middle and as they near the horse uses his free hand to soothe the horse as it looks distrustfully at Caroline.

"Easy boy, she's fine, she won't hurt you".

The horse accedes to his master and allows Caroline to stoke and pet him.

Caroline giggles as she strokes the magnificent animal and turns the man "what his name"?

Then man mock glares at her "I told you, it's Maximus were you not listening to me"?

Caroline turns back to the horse "I think he should be named Black Beauty like the movie."

The man looks offended "Maximus if a fine name for a horse."

Caroline giggles, "it's so serious".

The man quips rights back "well I'm a very serious person Caroline".

"No you're not"!

He turns somber as he strokes Maximus a far away look in his eye, "more than you know little one".

She pauses as he puts her down easily. She turns to him about to say something when she hears her mother call for her.

"Caroline".

She turns to stare up at him and he nods her over to her mother. She pauses to pick up her flowers before turning to give him a questioning look.

"Best you go off to your mother little one".

She blinks and shoots a look to where her mothers voice is coming from before moving over to him he leans back down again so they're eye to eye and she hugs him. He blinks in surprise before his eyes warm and he hugs her back.

She reaches from her bouquet and hands him a bright yellow flower. He takes it and asks, "Aren't I the one supposed to be giving you flowers love?"

Caroline shakes her head emphatically and says, " I don't like to follow rules", before turning away.

She pauses while she runs back to turn and wave "goodbye" he smiles and waves goodbye as she runs to her mother.

He watches her leave and chuckles when he see's young Caroline crane her head over her shoulder to watch him as they leave.

When she's out of sight he turns his attention to the bright yellow flower in his hand and smiles easily, twirling the flower in his hands.

"No my dear Caroline you are not a normal girl at all".

XXXXXXXX

When he's back home, he hand Maximus' reigns to a servant before sauntering down the halls to his quarters.

As he walks his black suit melts off of him in black smoke and is replaced by a red and gold suit of armor that looked commonplace on a roman soldier.

Several servants salute him or bow as he passes and he ignores them setting his eyes on the yellow flowers in his hands.

When he comes to giant white oak doors that signaled the entrance to his suite. With a snap of his fingers the doors flew open for him and he entered his suite before the doors closed behind him.

To his unsurprise Elijah is there, waiting for him a look of curiosity as he eyes the flower in his brothers hands. Since Niklaus does not elaborate on the flowers origins he does not dare ask him about it.

Klaus nods his greetings as Klaus throws out a vase full of lilies and fills the vase with water as he sets the yellow flower inside of it.

"How was the land of the living"?

"Enlightening" Niklaus replies vaguely and Elijah feels himself become frustrated with Niklaus' evasive behavior.

"Rebekah will be cross with you when she finds you, you know how she dislikes you going to the world above unnecessarily."

"Rebekah can kiss my ass, I do what I want".

Elijah sighed but before he could say anything the doors were thrown open and their sister Rebekah stormed in.

Dressed in white silk robes, with her hair in a braided knot, and gold glittering jewelry she looked like a Goddess.

She marched over to Niklaus snarling, "for what reason do you go to the land of the living, you know of the consequences".

"I'm well aware of the consequences Bekah but quite frankly after today I don't give a damn."

Rebekah paused and turned "why, what happened"?

Niklaus smiled as he looked up 'I met her".

Elijah stiffened "Her"?

Niklaus nodded looking smug.

Rebekah frowned "how I would have seen it, but the last time I had the vision I was told there was years, it's so early".

"Well that makes sense" Klaus gave off that mysterious chuckle before continuing, "she's probably about five years old".

Rebekah turns to him puzzled "then how would you know, she's too young to manifest, I don't understand".

Klaus moved towards her "don't believe me here look at my memories", Klaus leans his head down willingly.

Rebekah puts her hands on his temple and closes her eyes as she enters his mind. They colors whirl before she finds herself a visitor, watching Niklaus entertain an adorable blonde hair girl.

Rebekah feels what Klaus feels, how he's smitten by this small child how he wants to protect her and keep her happy and smiling. She sees Niklaus laugh and smile like he hasn't for a thousand years.

She sees the girl glow with an inner light, and she shivers when she realizes this girl will grow into the beauty who will rule by her brother's side as his golden queen. It seems even from a very young age she had captivated him, and she would continue to captivate him for the rest of eternity.

She let go and staggered back a hand on her chest as she tried to gather he breathe back under control.

"He's right it is her".

Elijah smirked knowingly at his little brother "it seems fortune favors you brother".

Niklaus smirked "so it seems".

Elijah and Rebekah bowed low "What are you're orders brother".

Niklaus frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully "set up a guard around her, you know of my enemies, they'll want to get her to get to me. I will not allow that. For now just watch and protect her in silence. Let her enjoy her life in ignorance until it is time".

They both nodded Niklaus gave them the gesture to leave him. They did and Klaus waited for the white oak doors to slam before turning to look at the flower again, a fond smile on his face.

"Soon, very soon my love".

* * *

><p>That was the prologue. Klaus is obviously the God of the Underworld, Elijah is his helper, and Rebekah is what would be called a fate, ie she sees the future and can control destiny. More of how Klaus became the God later in the story. Lilies are symbolic for being the flower of the dead.<p>

If you have any question feel free to PM me.

Follow me on Tumblr I'm LovelyLynn92

Reviews and criticisms are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap Batman! I didn't expect this story to get such a popular response! I am so humbled and appreciate the gesture.

I will probably try to update at least once a week. as it's end of school and I'm studying to end on a very good note.

Why am I still talking? On to the sotry!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_She's sitting on a bench in a garden her eyes on the on the large tree in contemplation when she hears the soft taps of footfalls on the stone._

_She grins as she stands up to embrace the figure._

_She can't really see him for he's covered in shadow, but she can definitely tell he's male. She also can feel the way her hear beats and her body relaxes as she embraces him._

_His voice is soothing as he nuzzles her neck with soft kisses._

_She leans in to mutter how much she misses him and he leans down to kiss her lips. She smiles at how sweet and chaste but then she feels how her body suddenly aches for him and she kisses him again more heatedly._

_She purrs in approval as his hands caress her body lightly, teasingly. He picks her up bridal style and carries her inside his lips never leaving hers._

_The room is dimly lighted with candles glowing sensually in the shadows. He sets her down for a moment as he fingers the delicate metal clasp holding her silk dress together. After a few more seconds of teasing he pulls and the whole dress slips off of her and in a pool around her feet, leaving her bare before him._

_He growls his approval and pushes her down onto the bed, in one second he's removed his clothes as well and he crawls towards her until he hovers above her._

_She throws her head back in pleasure when his hands descend upon her body._

Caroline sits up in bed holding her covers to her as she gasps.

After realizing it was just a dream albeit the same dream she's been having for the past month now.

She sighs as she sits back and try's to ignore her suddenly overheated body. She stares at her ceiling as she thinks about the dream and it's meaning. Alas her efforts are futile, as she can't think of any hidden meaning behind it, only having a vague sense of foreboding.

She turns to stare at her alarm clock 6:20 she has to get up in ten minutes. She sighs, might as well get up anyway.

She gets up and prepares for the first day of school.

Xxxxxx

As Caroline finishes the last touches to her curly hair and prepares to wear her cute outfit specially chosen for today, she texts Elena asking if she needs a ride.

She's sliding her shoes on when her phone buzzes and Elena texts back that she'll ride with Bonnie.

Caroline nods to herself, hoping her best friend will be ok. The accident that had killed her parents was months ago but she knew it was still fresh for the girl.

After making sure she's absolutely pleased with her appearance, she's neurotic like that, she picks up her bag and after saying goodbye to her mom she heads to school.

She appears calm but the dream has put her on edge she's gripping her steering wheel to tightly, she's grinding her teeth together, trying everything to put the dream behind her but still it lingers like smoke after the fire.

She puts on a happy go lucky grin as she see's Elena and Bonnie and nods in interest as a random girl mentions about the hot new transfer student.

Needing distraction Caroline gleefully propositions a search for this new boy to check out the goods, Bonnie agrees and Elena does too albeit a bit reluctantly.

They head to the office and casually wait outside when they see him

Tall with dark head of hair and green eyes and strong chiseled features, he's a Greek Adonis. At his eye color Caroline searches frantically but feels herself deflate for some reason when she notices there a few shades lighter than her dream man's… she doesn't know how she known this when she can never see his face but she does.

Caroline does notice how Elena's previously dull eyes light up and she gives him a grin and a wave as he nods pleasantly as he passes them. Elena's eyes trail him as he walks down the hall.

Caroline and Bonnie both stare at Elena who looks like she just got shot with cupids bow and smile with relief. It's good to know that their friend is still in there. Caroline can't help but feel her inner matchmaker come forth. Just because she's not interested in the new boy doesn't mean she can't fix Elena up.

Caroline hooks her arms around Elena and Bonnie's arms as they make their way to English. She can't help but still feel that feeling as if everything she knows is on a ledge an is about to fall.

XXXXX

After history where she watches with glee as the new kind, Stefan Salvatore, she reminds herself puts their jackass of a history teacher in place and comes to Elena's defense.

She sits at heir lunch table watching Elena laugh at Bonnie's jokes and looks up from her half eaten carrot stick as Stefan Salvatore enters the room looking for a place to sit.

Caroline immediately waves at him and motions him over. Elena looks over at him before freezing like a dear in the headlights and glares at Caroline.

"What are you doing"?

Caroline replies nonchalantly "helping you out".

"I have no idea what you're talking about".

"I noticed you making fawn eyes at him, now shut up and thank me later".

Before Elena can protest Stefan has approached their table.

"Is this seat taken", he gestures to the chair beside Elena.

"Only if you plan on sharing your fries", Caroline says eyeing his lunch appreciatively over her own of peanut butter and jelly with carrot sticks.

Stefan laughs and sits down.

Elena peeks at him from under her lashes and Caroline can't help but snort as she asks " So Stefan tell us a bit about you".

Stefan glares as Caroline snatches a French fry but contemplates the story. He stares at her for just a second that it unnerves Caroline a bit. As if he's hiding something from her.

"I live with my older brother Damon, who just graduated from college and h's having some trouble getting a job so we're staying at my uncles house".

Bonnie frowns "your brother takes care of you"?

Stefan nods solemnly "uh yeah our parents are dead and he's the older brother so.."

Elena stares at him as she nods "it's ok we understand".

Caroline sees Elena's eyes darken with sadness and quickly moves to salvage the conversation.

"So", she gives Elena a smirk "any ladies here catch you're eye"?

Stefan blushed and Elena looked at him hopefully.

"Well no not exactly, you see I have a girlfriend back home".

Elena looks horrified, Bonnie looks sympathetic, and Caroline feels like the biggest bitch in the world.

"Girlfriend", Elena mutters stunned.

"Oh yeah, here" Stefan smiles enthusiastically as he pulls his cellphone from his pocket as he hands to Caroline. She flicks through the picture as Elena and Bonnie move in to peer at the photo.

Caroline stares at the photo of the beautiful blonde girl with the bright eyes and freckles. Her lips are full and pouty and she smiles up at the camera happily as Stefan's arms are around her, she really is a beautiful girls.

"Her name is Rebekah", Stefan says with a happy pleasant smile.

They girls nod faintly trying to smile but Bonnie's and Caroline's eyes flick to Elena worriedly.

Elena takes a deep breath closes her eyes and in the next moment her eyes open and she's smiling naturally and her eyes are well not happy but not quite devastated either.

'That a girl just let him go and move on' Caroline thought proudly.

"Now fair's fair Caroline any boys", Stefan raises an eyebrow and Caroline feels herself blush.

Stefan was staring at her to intently judging her reaction and it made Caroline weary and snappish 'what's it to you' came to mind.

"Nope no boyfriends", she said flippantly bit noticing how his eyes filled with relief and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Caroline's very fickle with guys, she goes on a date a few times then dumps them, half the school's in love with her and she could care less", Bonnie teased.

Caroline flips her hair over her shoulder "I'm just waiting for the right guy", she defends herself. A vision of the shadowed man's kiss upon her flesh and her limbs tangled with his fills her head and she can't help but shudder.

Thankfully the lunch bell ends and Caroline smiles as she gets up and away from Stefan. For a guy who's supposedly in love with his girlfriend he's a little too interested in her.

"Hey Stefan come with us to the bonfire tomorrow night it's gonna be a blast", Elena says all bright smiles and Caroline wants to punch her for mentioning it to Stefan.

Stefan nods and smiles.

Caroline feels her guts twist anxiously. Stefan Salvatore isn't to be trusted, there's something off about him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stefan can't help but smirk when he sees his brother's blue Chevy Camaro idling in the student parking lot, much to the crowd of jealous teenagers and gawking onlookers.

Damon pushes his sunglasses down a bit angrily as he snarls at Stefan "You made her nervous, you're supposed to get her to trust you".

"I did not".

"Trust me the boyfriend question was a little too far".

"He would have wanted to know".

Damon laughed "trust me Stefan I know for a fact that Caroline Forbes is as innocent as they come, he's made sure no other boy came close to her with less than good intentions."

"Someone's a little possessive isn't he"?

Damon snorted, " Oh you have no idea".

"So how long does he want us to stay and protect her again"?

"Klaus said till she's ready apparently there's a specific time the ritual has to be done or else she'll die".

Damon nods stroking his chin lazily as he looks up in thought.

Stefan's about to ask something when he sees Damon squint and push his glasses up on his head.

Damon's expressive blue eyes are wide in awe as he stares at something. Stefan turns to see what has caught his brother's attention to see his brother eyeing Elena Gilbert like she's an angel sent down from heaven.

"Who is she"?

"Elena Gilbert", Stefan smacks his brother's head lightly. "No, no ogling human girls when we're supposed to be protecting Caroline.

Damon blinks "she looks like-"

"She's human I swear" Stefan said calmly.

Damon stared at the girl who was walking over to a tall blonde girl. Eyeing the pretty brunette before shaking his head. Stefan was right; he couldn't afford to lose focus. If anything were to happen to Caroline because Damon was off flirting with another girl Klaus would destroy him.

Seducing Elena Gilbert would have to wait till Caroline was with Klaus.

He turned his attention back to their target. He was a good distance away and he could already feel the power radiating off of her.

"Sheesh no wonder Klaus wants to protect her, she's radiating untapped power. Has he been around her or what"?

"No Klaus has to keep his distance from her, all that is coming off oh her."

Damon shook his head as they watched Caroline laugh at something Elena said. "I can see why he loves her, " Stefan said.

Caroline was beautiful and was the epitome of summer or spring. She glowed with an inner light and kindness. She was the light at the end of a dark tunnel that was Klaus' despair and cruelness. Stefan could already see how they complemented each other. Klaus was harsh and arrogant and Caroline was soft and understanding. They would balance each other, softening the others flaws while strengthening their strengths. They really were destined to be together.

Damon nodded but couldn't help his eyes flicker back to Elena. Stefan noticed and clapped his brother's shoulder.

"I can introduce you to her, as long as you keep in mind what's important".

"Stefan multitasking is my talent and how I'm a little to old to be in high school remember"?

Stefan smirked "I got invited to a bonfire, and judging by Caroline's power she's going to be a target to Klaus' enemies in a ten mile radius. I could use some help".

Damon smirked and let the car roll forward "Let the games begin".

* * *

><p>Imagine Damon and Stefan as pain and Panic from Disney's Hercules. lol I give it to you who is pain and who's panic.<p>

Yes I ship Stebekah you can blame but seriously from her story "put down you sword and crown" IDK they have major chemistry you guys!

Yeah no Klaus this chapter don't worry he'll show up nest chapter ;). Oh yes also Klaus has been keeping a close eye on Caroline and so let's just say if any boy tried to get near her bad things would mysteriously happen to them lol.

Reviews and Criticisms appreciated. Any questions PM Me!

Follow me on Tumblr I'm LovelyLynn92!

Until next time my loves!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter I must admit I am borrowing season 1 insecure Caroline for this chapter, don't worry she'll be back to normal. Yes Klaus is back in this chapter too. I am so glad you all approve of my pairings and you laughed and agreed at Stefan and Damon being Pain and Panic.

Onto the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The next two days were uneventful in itself. She tried to stay away from Stefan as much as she could, and she was mostly successful but at times she could still feel him watching her lurking like a shadow.

It made her shiver and much to her frustration every time she tried to bring him up to Bonnie or Elena neither would seem to notice.

They were getting ready for the annual bonfire at Elena's house. Caroline mussed with her hair for what felt like the thousandth time. She was excited and happy to be going out with her friends.

So her mood was shot when Elena came bouncing in saying "I just texted Stefan, he says he'll pick us up to go to the bonfire".

Bonnie nodded from her position by the mirror curling her hair, and Caroline grimaced.

"He's perfectly nice Caroline", Elena admonished and Caroline grimaced again shaking her head "there's something off about him, Elena I can't help it".

Elena rolled her eyes as her phone pinged and grabbed it "he's here".

They gathered their jackets and pulled on some shoes and thundered down the stairs saying their goodbyes to Jenna as they were out the door.

They stopped and stared at the red car, it had a special name but Caroline couldn't think of it at the moment. Stefan waved and motioned them to get in, and they did, albeit Caroline did reluctantly.

She was silent as they drove to the bonfire while Elena, Bonnie and Stefan chattered away.

She shivered again as the wind from Stefan's convertible caressed her. It brought her back to that feeling. Something was going to happen tonight, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was sure it was a good thing.

She looked up to meet Stefan's eyes staring at her though the rear view mirror, she glared at him and looked away and was disturbed when she heard him chuckle.

When they approached the bonfire she was out in an instant storming over to the cooler to grab a beer, she needed a drink after that uncomfortable car ride.

She downed the beer and reached for another sighing as her nerves settled and she felt that happy giddy feeling in her stomach. She sighed took a deep breath grinned and entered the fray.

Stefan stood watching her from his car, he twitched nervously before snapping up his phone and hissing into it, "hurry up and get here she's going to be drunk soon and I'm going to need backup" before snapping it shut.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline leaned against a tree talking to Elena and Matt and turning down other boy's attempts to give her drinks.

She laughed giddily and took another swig. Bonnie had gone off somewhere… she really didn't know but if she had a hunch it was with that cute guy in the calculus class.

She was feeling pretty good right now, she kept turning looking around for something to happen, she was anxious but the party was chill and clam, it frustrated her.

Stefan walked over and leaned against the tree beside her "how many beers have you had Caroline"?

Caroline turned to glare at him pulling her hand away from his as he tried to take her bottle away from her "this is the third one Stefan, and calm down I can hold my liquor", she hissed at him.

Stefan's eyes narrowed and he leaned in to hiss at her, and for a second Caroline was afraid, it was as if his teeth were longer and his eyes had turned black, she backed up a step nervously. He followed after her only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill Stefan here", he threw a bottle of beer at Stefan and shoved him off easily. Caroline turned to look into the eyes of her rescuer.

He was tall and thin with dark hair and light blue eyes; and couldn't have been older than 21. He shared the same chiseled features as Stefan. But where as Stefan was dark and broody, this man was light and airy the aura of cockiness shrouding them likes fog.

"Sorry about that, my brother gets edgy after he hasn't eaten in a while", the man turns to glare at Stefan before turning back and holding out his hand "hi name's Damon Salvatore".

Caroline shakes his hand calmly and Elena leans over past Matt "oh you're Stefan's older brother".

Damon smiled charmingly "the one and only".

Elena blushed and Damon smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes and resisted gagging in disgust.

"I'm Caroline".

He nodded at her his eyes scrutinizing her wordlessly, Caroline felt herself flush. The way he looked at her, it wasn't sexual or anything really, it was like he was… judging her measuring her, in made her feel awkward.

Clearly this just wasn't going to be the night she thought it would be.

Elena walked over to introduce herself to Damon, and they started talking and Caroline could feel the tension, she was smothered in it.

She needed to get out of here, now.

She walked away until she was at the outskirts of the party. She looked around quietly. She saw Matt talking to a smiling Bonnie who had just reappeared, Elena was getting her pants charmed off by Damon, and Stefan was no where to be found.

She felt so lonely.

Caroline never admitted it out loud but she was lonely. Her dad abandoned her, her mother was a workaholic, and her relationships never lasted. She was second choice always. Unloved unnoticed she never felt more vulnerable than at this moment in time.

Biting back tears she drained her beer and stumbled away from the party and into the woods.

XXXXXXXXX

Stefan sighed as he let go of the random girls wrist licking his lips of any leftover blood. The girl stared back at him with a blank expression, her eyes hazy and dull.

"Do you need more", she said listlessly.

Stefan shook his head and gently nipped his wrist feeding his blood to her. She quickly adjusted her jacket to cover the bite on her wrist.

"Tell you're friends that the wound on your wrist is from you tripping and falling and cutting yourself on a rock. You are fine but you want to go home. You will not remember what happened."

The girl nodded and blinked before gaining her composure "woah sorry dude" she giggled and looked at her wrist. "Ah shit I should go, clean this up".

Stefan nodded sagely "need a ride"?

The girl laughed, "nope thanks though", before stumbling over to her other stoner friends.

Stefan sighed as her felt his nerves settle down and sighed again. He really shouldn't do this anymore. Although he detested the curse that came along with staying in the mortal world Klaus needed him to be here to watch Caroline, and Stefan was anything if not loyal.

Stefan took a step to continue watching Caroline when he heard a twig snap. He turned frowning; his hair on the back of his neck raised and he got the vague feeling that something was off here.

He shifted his features into that of a monster and hissed a warning.

"Oh please as if that could scare me, you're not as intimidating as Niklaus", came the sultry soft voice.

Stefan straightened up to grin at Rebekah as she came striding through the trees. She was dressed in black boots skinny jeans and a leather jacket smiling at him in that seductive way that made his heart stutter.

"What are you doing here"?

"Taking care of you since you seem not to care of the consequences of the human world", she pouted at him "I may have missed you too".

"How's Klaus", Stefan asks as he curls Rebekah into him and nuzzles kisses on her jaw.

"Antsy, he's impatient for her, wouldn't be surprised if he made an appearance tonight".

Stefan laughed easily "I'm impatient too, the sooner she's his the sooner I can come back to you".

Rebekah sobered "he needs her Stefan, when I saw his memories of that day, Stefan I haven't seen him like that in a thousand years. She's his redemption his saving grace. I miss the man he used to be and she'll restore him. So pardon me when I say nothing needs to go wrong with this plan".

Stefan nodded seriously.

Rebekah leaned in to kiss him chastely "I do miss you though".

Stefan smirked "we can spend some time right here, everybody else is doing it", he said clearly mentioning the making out couples all around them in the woods.

"You've already spent to much time with teenagers if you think I'd let you take me in a forest", Rebekah said calmly.

Stefan smirked and leaned in to bring his lips to hers.

XXXXX

Damon jerked up from his position. He couldn't feel Caroline anywhere. And his senses were alight, something wasn't right.

'Where's Caroline", he asked Elena.

Elena blinked and looked around "I don't know, oh my God", she whipped around to try and search for her.

Damon shivered as he felt that negative energy again. Shit something bad was going to happen he had to find Caroline fast.

The sky a lightened with lightening and Damon cursed. He could feel Klaus' anger affecting the weather.

He turned and sped off to find her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stefan leaned down to nibble on Rebekah's lips when suddenly he was slammed into a tree.

Stefan looked up only to have his face stomped into the ground. He could hear Rebekah shrieking "Niklaus", in the background.

Stefan gagged as Klaus threw him into a tree pinning him by the throat.

'I give you one simple task, just one simple little task, guard Caroline and somehow you manage to screw that up", Klaus snarled his eyes an odd combination of black and gold.

Stefan choked out "Damon"?

Klaus seethed " he lost her and is trying to do his job unlike you, who is with my sister and not watching my queen when she is at her most vulnerable state, I should end you right now".

Rebekah paused and closed her eyes calmly "she at the place called the grill… Niklaus you better go, something bad's going to happen".

Klaus dropped Stefan fisting his blonde curls angrily, lightening cracked across the sky mirroring his fury.

"Stefan get Rebekah out of here and rendezvous around the grill, I'm calling Damon and heading over," he turned around to snarl at him "I'll deal with you later".

With that he was gone

XXXXXXX

Caroline sighed as she finished up her coffee and paid her tab. She was just sober enough to walk home and sleep this whole night off.

She cursed as she stumbled slightly out the door. She turned around to make sure nobody could see her before trotting away like nothing happened.

She was all alone in the parking lot when suddenly she stopped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something blur in the shadows and heard the crunch of gravel. She turned around nervously, feeling frightened.

"He-hello"?

The blur went by again.

Caroline gasped and turned around trying to move a few steps before hitting something solid. She winced as she fell over and prepared to meet hard asphalt-

Only it never came.

Caroline blinked and looked down at the strong tanned arms around her waist keeping her from hitting the ground. Taking a deep breath she slowly allowed her eyes to travel up the arms to broad shoulders, and she looked up… and gaped.

His eyes were the perfect shade of green like cool moss by a lake on a hot sunny day. He was sun kissed and his hair was short and curly. His lips were held in a gentle smirk as he stared down at her.

Caroline's heartbeat faster as he slowly, sensually pulled her up his eyes never leaving hers. When he set her back oh her feet, he withdrew his hands in the way of a caress, she shuddered and his smirk grew wider.

Caroline felt her body light up with a fire she had never felt as they stared up at him. She felt warm and safe his presence soothing her fear and anger. He was handsome the most exquisite thing she had ever seen. He seemed so… familiar.

"Do I- Do I know you", she wanted to kick herself for stuttering.

The man smiled easily at her "not yet but don't worry love you will".

Caroline felt herself flush at those words and held out her hand to shake "Caroline".

The man stared down at it with amusement before taking it in his and lifting it to his lips his eyes heatedly locking with hers as he pressed a searing kiss on the back of her hand, "Call me Klaus".

If it were possible to burst into flame Caroline would be a pile of ashes by now.

She swallowed dryly and said while stumbling backwards "Well it's very nice to meet you Klaus but it's late and I have to get home", she stumbled backwards to far (apparently she wasn't as sober as she thought she was) Klaus chuckled and caught her easily.

She shuddered at his lilting accent as he steadied her, "love you don't seem to be in a right state, why don't I drive you home".

"Oh no that's fine I-"

"I'm not willing to let you walk home when you can't walk in a straight line, not to mention all alone by yourself at night", he said patiently "look I promise you I'm not a serial killer".

Caroline snorted at that, but it didn't help that something was telling her he wasn't lying and she should let him take care of her.

Caroline nodded calmly taking his outstretched hand "ok", Klaus smiled happily at her and tugged her over to his car. He opened the door and helped to buckle her in, making the act more intimate than called for as his hands lingered on her a couple of seconds much too long.

He climbed in the drivers seat asking where she lived. She told him and spent the rest of the ride admiring him from under her lashes. Every other moment Klaus' eyes would stray to hers as if she would disappear in a moment.

When they arrived at Caroline's house He stopped the car and turned to stare at her.

Caroline stared at her house, it was cold dark and lonely, clearly showing that her mother wasn't home, and it just reminded Caroline how truly alone she was.

Her eyes watered with tears and she tried to wipe them off hurriedly.

Klaus looked alarmed and unbuckled his seatbelt to lean over to her "love what's wrong, is every thing alright"?

Caroline turned to stare at him as he caressed her cheek soothingly, it was stupid why did she trust him she just met him. He was a complete and utter stranger to her. And yet, the way he stared at her she couldn't help but whisper "do you ever feel all alone like nobody truly loves you, that you're just second best"?

Klaus frowned as he stared at him his eyes filled with some unfathomable emotion, he continued stroking her cheek "more than you'll ever know, sweetheart".

He stared at her and the moment was too intense too intimate, she had to get away before she did something she regretted.

"Thanks for everything", Caroline muttered as she bolted from the car. She hurried up her steps ignoring his worried call of "Caroline love wait"!

She slammed the door closed behind her, locked it, and then crumbled down into a ball.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus stood outside of Caroline's house after he called Damon to come pick the car up. He could hear how upset Caroline was inside and he yearned to be inside with her, comforting her.

It frustrated him, that she didn't see herself clearly and she didn't let him prove her false. He longed to burst the door down and tell her how much she mattered to him, but the fact that he hadn't been invited in was a problem.

He frowned as an idea entered his head. He walked over to right outside her bedroom window; sitting himself on the ground he made himself comfortable.

He could hear her move around restlessly on the bed in her room, 'so close and yet so far', he mused the story of his life.

He didn't feel comfortable manipulating her dreams so but he couldn't let himself ignore her suffering his entire being demanded he find some way to relive her, and since he wasn't invited this would have to do.

He easily found her mind and was pleased to see how her subconscious welcomed him. It pleased him immensely to see that she dreamed of him, it showed that on some unconscious level she was aware him and their connection.

Manipulating her dream was easy and he smirked before he was sucked into the dream with her.

_She was bare beneath him and he growled in pleasure as he leaned down to possess her lips. His tongue coming out to sensuously stroke hers. His hands caressed her sides, moving to pet her heaving belly as she broke away from his moth with a gasp._

"_Caroline you aren't alone; I'm always here for you."_

_Caroline moaned as he moved his lips to suck at the pulse point on her neck moving his hands to massage her breasts. Caroline keened and arched into him._

"_You are mine and mine alone"._

_He leaned down to press a reverent kiss between her breasts above where her heart beat wildly._

"_Soon my love, soon you'll never have to be alone again."_

_He leaned down to press a kiss on her belly she raked her fingers down his back, pleading with him._

"_You will be mine Caroline, forever"._

Klaus jolted from his trance with a start. He gasped and wiped his sweating brow. He groaned, it seemed that wasn't the smartest idea he had ever had. He was now aroused to the point of pain. He now longed for when He could make love to Caroline outside of dreams. Until then he would remain hard and wanting filled with lust.

Klaus gave a mixture of a chuckle and a growl when he heard Caroline give a soft moan from her sleep inside.

He got up from his seated position wincing at the uncomfortable sensation in his nether regions. At least he knew Caroline desired him as much as he did her that made him feel satisfied.

He glared balefully at the invisible barrier keeping hi queen from him. That wouldn't do at all he must work to get Caroline to invite him in. He would be damned if Caroline was attacked and he couldn't save her because of some damned rule.

He brushed himself off giving one last look at the house where Caroline lived. Her little outburst tonight strengthened his resolve he was going to be spending a lot more time around Mystic Falls.

Caroline needed him around and he would do whatever he had to do to make her happy. That and it seemed that his servants weren't quite as adept at keeping her safe as he thought.

"If you want something done you have to do it yourself", Klaus mused as he walked away then with a whirl of black smoke he was gone.

* * *

><p>The curse is that when a person from the underworld comes to the world of the living they become "monsters" aka vampires. I got this idea in my poll asking if Klaus should be God of the underworld or a hybrid and some of my fans asked why not both.<p>

Next time we'll meet one of Klaus' enemies because yes they've been stalking Caroline all night Klaus just got there first.

Sexually frustrated Klaus is adorable no? I just want to pat his 't worry Klaus you'll be taken care of soon ;). Also after last nights episode Im scrambling for a way to put my new OTP KolXBat in here I'm not sure if it will work lol.

Reviews and criticisms are welcome! if you have any questions message me!

Follow me on Tumblr I'm LovelyLynn92!

bye bye my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

I am pleased to find that everyone liked my curse :) and sexually frustrated Klaus he's just so cute :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

previously on Pandemonium

_She was bare beneath him and he growled in pleasure as he leaned down to possess her lips. His tongue coming out to sensuously stroke hers. His hands caressed her sides, moving to pet her heaving belly as she broke away from his moth with a gasp._

"_Caroline you aren't alone; I'm always here for you."_

_Caroline moaned as he moved his lips to suck at the pulse point on her neck moving his hands to massage her breasts. Caroline keened and arched into him._

"_You are mine and mine alone"._

_He leaned down to press a reverent kiss between her breasts above where her heart beat wildly._

"_Soon my love, soon you'll never have to be alone again."_

_He leaned down to press a kiss on her belly she raked her fingers down his back, pleading with him._

"_You will be mine Caroline, forever"._

Caroline shoots up out of the bed with a moan and clutched the sheets to her. She squints her eyes shut as the awful hated light blinds her and she curls up in a ball on the safety of her covers.

Well that dream was…. Intense.

It also causes her insides to flutter excitedly and there's a recognizable painful throb between her thighs.

She doesn't know what to make of the dream, especially now that she has a face and a name to add to the man.

Klaus.

He had done things to her she hadn't thought possible his eyes bore down on her while he did magnificent things to her, it made her head spin.

Tentatively she tiptoed out of bed and walked over to the shower. Her head and her body longed for the crisp coolness of a cold shower.

When she came out and threw her hair in a ponytail she saw she had several messages from Elena and Bonnie. Wincing she texted back and lied and told tem she got somebody to take her home that she was a little out of it.

Elena texted back and wanted to meet up at the grill.

Caroline stared up at the clock sighed. Some greasy food would help cure this God-awful hang over. She went to change clothes, grabbing her purse, and popping Advil in her mouth she headed out the door and into her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She's trying to hide behind her sunglasses in the car because it seems the world hates her and it's so bright and she's so hung-over. God she needs so pancakes and hash browns… maybe some lucky charms.

She's out of the car throwing her bag over her shoulder and is halfway through the parking lot when she bumps shoulders with someone.

She staggers and catches herself glancing up to see who it was and apologize. When she sees who it is she want's to slap herself. Can she ever walk straight in front of this man, he must seriously think she's an alcoholic, and she does not want this sexy handsome man thinking that about her.

Klaus loos up at her his eyes warm and he looks pleased. He's in holey jeans and a grey short sleeved shirt that show off his impressive biceps. Caroline has to resist running her hands along his arms, she wants to feel them flax as he holds on to her, she blushes as she remembers her dreams of him from last night.

"Caroline" he says and Caroline is lucky her eyes are hidden behind her dark sunglasses because she's pretty sure they widen and her blush deepens as her name in his beautiful accent does things to her.

"Klaus" she smiles shyly at him.

Klaus looks concerned at her "how's the head"?

"Oh well just a bit hung-over I'm sure I'll live".

He nods calmly ,"have a good sleep love"?

Caroline feels her heart stop as she sees him smirk cockily. His eyes glow with triumph as he stares heatedly down at her. Caroline can tell he's trying to pose it innocently and he seems to have the whole Mona Lisa look going on as if he knows something she does not. But he can't know about her dreams, he can't read her mind, and if he did know about the dreams Caroline might actually have to kill herself from humiliation. She'd never live that down.

"Oh um fine fine I didn't actually dream", she's babbling now but she does not care, he can never know the truth.

"Huh well that must be pleasant", he says calmly but his eyes glitter mysteriously as if he doesn't believe a word she says.

Desperate to change the subject Caroline sees the small stack of books he's carrying and grabs them.

"Art and… Greek mythology"?

"Ah yes" he smiles abashedly. "My major is history, but I'm taking Greek mythology this semester and well art is my favorite past time".

"Wait you go to college".

"Virginia University, and my professor helped me out buying a loft in Mystic Falls."

Caroline feels her heart speed up "So you live here now"?

"Well I'm actually here more … personal reasons."

"Oh really"?

He smiled knowingly at her and Caroline felt the world rush away. It was just them in their own little private world.

"Caroline".

Caroline and Klaus broke apart to stare at Elena who was waving at her from the entrance to the grill.

Caroline looked at him and turned to head off only for Klaus to grab her arm and pull her back to him.

"When can I see you again"?

Caroline flushed at the intensity in which he stared at her.

"You're quite … bold Klaus".

Klaus gave her a warm smile as he said, " well fortune favors the bold I am told".

'Indeed' Caroline thought.

"Tonight I'm free tonight".

"I'll pick you up at your house tonight at seven o clock sharp my love".

Klaus leaned in to kiss her palm again like he did last night then he whispered "I may be a gentleman my dear, and as much as I love kissing your hands I'd rather it you're lips I kissed".

He turned away and was gone and Caroline stared after him still as a statue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Klaus walked up the porch still smirking as his plan was falling perfectly into place. He knocked casually and waited.

The door opened and a pretty dark skinned girl no more than seventeen stood before staring at him warily.

"Hello my dear I assume you're Bonnie, now I now you probably have no idea"-

"I know who you are, or rather what you are", Bonnie said vehemently.

"Well good that saves me a lot of complications dear, and well, time is of the essence".

He moves to move past her only to be shoved back by an invisible barrier. He turns to glare at the young impudent girl in front of him.

"Dear I am a friend and I suggest you allow me to enter you're house before things get ugly".

Bonnie glares defiantly and Klaus can feel the magic stir around him. He chuckles darkly as if this young slip of a girl can manage to undermine him? He is a God, and the God of the Underworld no doubt. He is the most powerful being is existence and he will not be stopped by an adolescent girl.

He moves forward to tear her soul out of her body only to be stopped by a voice. "Let him in Bonnie."

Bonnie glares at him and steps aside.

An older dark skinned woman stands before him calmly.

"It's good to see you Niklaus".

"Good to see you too Sheila, although I am called Klaus in this world".

Sheila nods and moves aside and Klaus enters into the house.

Sheila turns to Bonnie "that is Lord Niklaus we have served him for thousands of year since he ascended the throne of the Underworld. He's very stubborn just give him what he wants or he'll just annoy you till you do".

Klaus lounges against her couch and makes an agonized face and clutches his heart, "you're words wound me Sheila and here I thought we were friends".

Sheila rolls her eyes at him and sits down and nods for Bonnie to do the same.

"Is she meant to be here", Klaus says glaring angrily at the girl.

"She is my heir and belongs to the line of Circe just like our ancestors before us, I won't be around forever the earlier she starts the better".

Klaus nods calmly and continues on "You probably know why I'm here".

"Caroline Forbes", Sheila says and Klaus smiles and Bonnie jerks up quickly.

"Caroline what does she have to do with him", she hisses with disgust.

Klaus looks at Bonnie balefully and Sheila looks sheepish. "Caroline is my queen, she is meant to rule by my side for eternity as my bride. It is foretold in the stars, it has been for centuries, she is mine and mine alone", Klaus says firmly.

"You're lying", Bonnie hisses angrily.

"He's not", Sheila admits quietly. "Have you not felt the energy of you're friend, I have it's true she belongs to him they are meant to be.".

Bonnie stares shocked before sitting down and staring at them numbly.

"You know I thought you were supposed to just rip the Earth apart and steal her away", Sheila taps teasingly at the book Klaus brought in.

"I like my way better, much less resistance, besides it amuses me to see how much the humans got wrong".

"As nice as this all is I did come here for a reason".

Sheila turns to Klaus "tell me what you have done".

"I have all the essentials, the salt candles etcetera I have you and Rebekah to make the transition on both sides, Caroline is nearing her ascension. The celestial even, the full moon shall happen this Friday at midnight. I came to see you to see if there's anything else I need"?

Sheila picks up a grimoire and looks over it frowning. "Perfect timing but you're missing one key thing".

Bonnie jerks forward "This Friday? But that's so soon"!

Sheila nods "It is my Lord but for this to work as this ritual will mark her as your bride and queen, you need her parent's permission".

Klaus deflates "really"?

"Yep, and you're cutting it close you have less than a week. But my advice, go to the father first. In the olden days they were the one's who made the marriage arrangement, if you get his permission, then you don't necessarily need her mother's", Sheila said calmly.

Klaus strokes his chin as he thinks and nods.

"One last thing before I go".

Sheila smiled "it always is with you isn't it".

Klaus leaned forward his eyes turning fierce as his fangs emerged, "There's someone here, my enemy, I don't know who I have a lot, but they tried to go after Caroline last night. I got to her first, but I need to know who it is so I can proceed from here on".

Bonnie leans forward to her grandmother "he's right the energy was off last night, something's not right".

Sheila extends her hands to Bonnie "well let's see what we can do about this granddaughter".

Klaus watches anxiously as Sheila and Bonnie began the incantation, whispering fervent words in a tongue long forgotten. They kept chanting brows furrowed then they stopped and all the candles in the room lit up.

"That's odd", Sheila whispered, "it looks lik"-

"It can't be grams she grew up with me, she has no sign for magic what so ever."

They stopped and turned to stare up at him.

He opened his hands wide "well"?

"There's a problem", Sheila said.

"Your enemy is in Mystic Falls and we see hatred, bitterness, and a thirst for vengeance. But she appears to be in the form of a girl who has no magic in her in fact I knew her my whole life, I watched her mother give birth to her."

"Who", Klaus whispered fervently.

"Elena Gilbert", Bonnie said as she stood up and handed him a photograph from the mantle.

Klaus stared at the girl next to bonnie in the photo and gaped. Same dark hair, olive skin, brown eyes…

Klaus slammed the photo into the floor with a sickening satisfying crunch.

"You have got to be kidding me," Klaus hissed furiously.

He stood up quickly "thank you for you're help ladies as usual you're of great service".

Klaus bowed and with a swirl of black smoke was gone.

Bonnie and Sheila stared at the space the God of the Underworld previously occupied.

Sheila turned to Bonnie "so how does it feel like knowing you're best friend is part of the most epic romance in history"?

Bonnie just glared at her Grandma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elijah stood calmly by his brother's throne when said brother stormed in.

"Elijah I feel as if I should let you know that you're crazy bitch of an lover or whatever she was is the biggest thorn in my side".

Klaus turned to snarl at him "and believe me that takes some talent".

Elijah just stared at Niklaus and said "What"?

"Katarina Petrova is in Mystic Falls right now trying to kill my queen because she did not agree to the sentence you judged for her and I dealed out".

Elijah instantly grew weary at any mention of his ex lover Katarina "and you're giving me the honor of telling me this because"?

"I'm hear to inform you that for her insolence when I catch her, when not if, I will give her the worst fate imaginable".

"Tartarus".

"Oh no Tartarus is to forgiving for that bitch, I'm erasing her from existence".

Elijah paled "Nikluas that is a heavy sentence think before you act".

"I've made up my mind", Klaus snarled.

Klaus stormed off leaving Elijah alone.

Elijah turned to stare ahead. He no longer had feelings for Katarina, but he couldn't help but feel responsible for her sentence.

Elijah sighed and turned around him his eyes unseeing "This whole situation is held together by a thin cord and the cord is straining, soon it will break and all chaos shall break loose."

* * *

><p>Yep Elijah Shit is about to hit the fan lol.<p>

Ok someone asked about there being other Gods around. I leave that up to you because only the underworld is known. Elijah after I continued writing is more like the one who helps judge wether or not you're afterlife is happy (cause he's the moral one). Also the Underworld is HUGE so Klaus needs some help running it and he does have to go above to the living sometimes so Elijah does help Klaus rule.

Erasing one's existence is more of an Egyptian curse in the after life it's literally they wipe your name clean and your name is everything it's like you never existed. I believe the Romans or Greek did something of the same thing as you needed coins on you when you were buried or you never rested in peace.

Yes lol Klaus likes to read the mythology books for fun hahahaha though if it were you you'd probably do it too. Also in the original myth Hades had Zeus' permission to marry Persephone but not Demeter's but Zeus was the head of the Gods so it really didn't matter wether she agreed or not hence why Hades just took her. Klaus isn't going to do that he'd rather have Caroline get to know him then take her away, it probably save him some trouble lol.

So what did you guys think?

Reviews and Criticism are appreciated!

Message me for Questions!

Follow me on Tumblr I'm lovelylynn92!

Ta ta for now My lovlies!


	5. Chapter 5

Finals are done I'm back home and let the summer begin!

Saw the finale I'm just going to wait patiently for the season premier in September but... KLAROLINE FOREVER!

Thanks to everyone who waited patiently for me I love you guy's! You should tell me how much you missed me in a review ;) hint hint

On with the story!

P.S. Warning super sexy Klaus is in this chapter woman with heart conditions are warned to not read this chapter, women without heart conditions are warned as well. He's very sexy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Damon is enjoying a mug of warm blood standing by the window, enjoying the warm morning sunlight; a soft smile graced his lips.

Elena Gilbert.

Since the incident last night, she has not escaped Damon's mind, tempting him, making him ache in a way he never has. He's captivated him, he's mesmerized by her warm brown eyes, longs to brush her lips before planting his mouth on hers, longs to feel her satiny skin under her hands.

Stefan stomps down the stairs ruining his peace. He stares balefully at him and shakes his head at him.

"He's going to kill us".

"If you weren't off with Rebekah"-

"Oh please, if you weren't making fawn eyes at Elena"-

Damon holds up a hand and says "like it matters, technically the house is still Zach's so he can't come in we're safe for now".

No sooner has he said that then their front door is slammed open by a soccer ball.

Stefan and Damon curse as they see Klaus on their front lawn, idly whistling while spinning a bright orange basketball on one finger.

"Let me in boy's we've got some issues to discuss, like your complete and utter negligence of my queens safety."

Damon groans and Stefan just snorts and glares at Damon "told you".

Klaus prepares to throw the basketball but Damon steps outside and bows slightly, mockingly, "please enter our humble abode my master".

Klaus strides up the steps but not before shoving the basketball forcefully into Damon's stomach, Damon grunts with pain and leans down to clutch his stomach as he bends over.

Klaus enters the house and strides easily up to Stefan a odd smirk on his face. Stefan prepares himself for what's to come.

He isn't disappointed.

Klaus swings hard and true and punches Stefan hard enough in the face that Stefan goes flying back into the wall and plaster falls everywhere.

Klaus looks at the two brothers in a sprawled heap on the floor and nods.

"well that should teach you about falling down on the job when Caroline needs protection. Can I have an apology?

"We're sorry Boss", Damon and Stefan said at the same time still in a heap on the floor.

Klaus smirked and walked over to prepare a bottle of scotch "forgiven, though do it again and I'll do much worse, I don't care if you're married to my sister Stefan", Klaus said when Stefan looked about to protest.

"Now on to other business, guess who's trying to kill Caroline, I'll give you a hint you know her personally very well.

Damon groaned "no not her".

Klaus grimaced "oh yes your lover Katherine is back to seek revenge upon me, though I must say I don't see what you two and my brother saw in her, she's a right bitch."

Stefan groaned calmly.

Klaus calmed when he remembered the day Stefan and Damon showed up into the Underworld.

_Klaus looked bored from his throne as Elijah read the scripts, Damon and Stefan were staring at him in stricken fear in their bloody clothes._

"_Katherine manipulated both of theses boys. Manipulated the whole town until their father seeing her warped soul tried to kill her, Stefan killed his father in retaliation and Damon helped him run while the town was in chaos from a fire Katherine started."_

_Klaus glared at Elijah and Elijah flinched "your little woman is creating problems for me brother"._

"_She's not my woman anymore"._

"_Oh well that completely overlooks everything she'd doing in the human world", Klaus said sarcastically._

_What is you're judgment Elijah"._

_Elijah straightened "Damon had done no harm, he moves on however Stefan killed his father so he should be punished"._

_Klaus nodded "Agreed, Damon please step forward and you shall be led to the afterlife, know peace my friend"._

_Damon clutched Stefan forcibly his blue eyes fearful and shook his head, clearly not wanting to separate from his brother._

"_My lord I beg you reconsider, please don't separate us"-_

"_That law is the law Damon Salvatore"._

_Stefan clutched Damon harder and Damon's eyes filled with tears "please"-_

_Elijah sighed and moved forward physically separating them, Damon fought fiercely and Stefan bowed his head fighting tears_

_Klaus stood up and pointed a finger at Stefan "Stefan Salvatore you have been deemed unworthy to enter the afterlife I hereby sentence you"-_

"_Wait Nikluas"._

_Klaus sagged against the thrown and glared daggers at Rebekah "what now Bekah"._

_Rebekah stared deeply into the younger Salvatore's eyes and he stared back at her like she was some goddess._

_Klaus got a very bad feeling form this._

"_I have a better idea"._

_Klaus pinched his nose fighting patience; the flames in the torches blazed brighter showing off his mood, "well speak sister"._

"_They would be of more service if they were your underlings, they could help you out when you needed them._

_Klaus stroked his chin and frowned, thinking in consideration, "you have foreseen this"?_

_Rebekah nodded._

_Klaus sighed, "well boys change in plans for the rest of eternity you both shall serve me do you both find that satisfactory?"_

_Stefan nodded and so did Damon; Rebekah calmly walked down to meet Stefan and helped him up. Klaus gagged at the way they stared at each other and sat up to leave, he was going to need a strong drink._

Klaus sighed and stared at them calmly.

"Katherine is a sneaky one every time I try to find her, she drops off the radar for decades. What's going to be more difficult is how she looks like a human girl, one, Elena Gilbert. Who", he pointed at Damon, "you fancy, right?"

Damon nodded nervously.

Klaus nodded "well I'm giving you permission to spend time with her, in fact, I'm ordering you. Keep an eye on her so if we see another Elena running around and she's with you we obviously know who it really is".

Damon nodded and Stefan asked, "Why does she look exactly like Elena?"

Klaus paused "most likely family genes, see I don't know if you knew but Elijah was … intimate with her before you two and she had a child out of wedlock before she even met him. It happens I mean Elijah is the exact carbon copy of our grandfather, but it makes it tricky from here on".

Klaus stood and headed for the door and turned around "keep on alert, I'll call you two later to see if you can track her down, I must go now", Klaus smirked smugly at the both of them "I have a date tonight".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline frowned at her choice of outfits. It was her first date with Klaus; she needed to look good and classy but not over the top. She frowned pensively before throwing on a cute white ruffled tank top with a matching gray button up sweater and gray boots.

She frowned and checked her lipstick before nodding when she heard a knock on her front door.

Excitedly she sprinted to the door smiling when she opened to see him.

Klaus looked sexy with his short hair dressed in a gray shirt, leather jacket, holey jeans and black boots. He smiled his eyes lighting up as he took her in.

"You look lovely as always my dear".

Caroline blushed and smiled pleasantly but frowned when she noticed the rain outside and how his blonde curls where plastered to his head "Oh no here come inside while I get my purse".

Klaus smirked and stepped inside his eyes bright as he stared around her home "my pleasure", he said in that delicious accent that made Caroline want to grab him and take him to her room.

Caroline laughed as she quickly grabbed her purse from her room and then came out grabbing reaching for an umbrella "so what did you have planned for tonight?"

Klaus smiled "well it is the first date love, I was thinking of a date at the grill, something simple, just to get to know you. Then I get to sweep you off you're feet for the next few", he winked at her.

Caroline laughed as she reached his car and he opened the door for her, "well I look forward to that".

Klaus smiled at her as he entered the car as well "so do I".

At the grill he purposefully sat her in a warm booth in the corner of the back of the restaurant.

"Now you're going to have to tell me what's good here because I've never been here before", he smiled at her teasingly.

Caroline smirked and pretended to throw her hair over her shoulder like a diva "oh well", she glanced at the menu calmly before looking back to him "you want… a pork tenderloin medium well with a baked potato and garlic bread for an appetizer".

Klaus threw back his head with laughter and smirked "are you sure that's not what you want love?"

Caroline shrugged "a girl has cravings".

Klaus eyes grew dark as he stared at her, his eyes flickered to her lips before meeting her eyes again "well love", he breathed rapidly "I believe I am obligated to sate those cravings".

Caroline felt her skin flush, was it hot in here, Or just her? Klaus looked like he was going to say something before the waitress interrupted them.

"What can I get you guys today?"

Klaus relayed Caroline's order to the waitress "and I'll have the same thing except on my tenderloin", he turned to give Caroline a seductive smirk "make mine rare".

Holy Hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner it had stopped raining so Klaus offered a walk around the town. Caroline had agreed and as they walked out of the restaurant (Klaus paid) Caroline felt brave and easily reached out and entwined her fingers with his.

Klaus smiled and hugged her hand tighter with his and his thumb brushed his hand as they walked hand in hand through town.

They walked past the new apartments and Klaus pointed, "That's where I live".

Caroline gasped, "you said art was your pastime do you have any of your work there"?

Klaus chuckled and nodded easily as he led her upstairs "come on love I'll show you".

He easily opened his door and led her inside turning on the lights as he did. The apartment was … bare. There really wasn't anything there.

"It's a little bare I'm kind of in between places right now", he smiled and his eyes danced warmly "you should see my other home now that place is … magnificent".

Caroline laughed "well maybe you can show it to me later".

"Oh I plan on it", Klaus muttered.

Caroline turned "what?"

"Uh would you like some wine", Klaus amended quickly giving her an innocent smile.

"I'm 17 Klaus, I'm a little young for wine", she teased.

Klaus blushed and rubbed the back of his head "sorry I'm from Europe and I forgot, rules are different there"-

"Klaus", Caroline smiled at his sweetness :I would love some wine".

Klaus grinned eagerly and went to his kitchen. Caroline stayed and looked at his various paintings filling the room.

One caught her eye; she turned and looked at the obviously older painting. It was made in the renaissance style. It showed a young naked girl being carted off by a dark haired man who looked suspiciously evil.

Caroline blinked as an image rushed through and filled her head of Klaus in Roman armor carrying her off in a black chariot.

She gasped and shook her head, feeling incredibly dizzy. That didn't make since Klaus wasn't evil, and he definitely didn't own a chariot.

"It's called 'The Kidnapping of Persephone".

Caroline jumped and accepted the glass from Klaus draining it quickly.

"I have to study it for my art class and write a paper on what I think about the painting and how it represents with the myth, what do you think?"

"Why is she completely naked?"

Klaus chuckled "that's the thing you immediately think about?"

"Well I want to know".

"Because renaissance men and all artists love a naked woman", Klaus winked at her "can't say I blame them".

Caroline punched his arm affectionately.

'No in that time she was mist likely wearing a long white dress, picking flowers and Hades was captivated by her beauty and had to have her so he stole her to be his for eternity".

The whole time he was explaining Klaus was looking at Caroline an odd look on his face as Caroline stared at the painting.

"She's afraid", Caroline whispered and Klaus froze but she went on "but he's lonely you can see it in his eyes and he just wants her to love him back as much as he wants her, it's sad really.

Klaus' eyes got a far away look in them as he set his drink down and turned to stare at her "I think all men can understand him. Wanting a woman who's better than you, and others frown upon him but he knows that the two of them would be great together, and it would be magic, but he's so desperate for her light and warmth he resorts to extreme measures".

Caroline blinked at the painting and back to Klaus "I think so too".

Klaus' eyes darkened and he stared at her lustfully and an odd gleam in his eyes "Caroline".

He stepped towards her and she stepped back a little frightened but also excited. The air crackled with intensity and he took another step forward and this time so did Caroline. She was a magnet, and he was her polar half, they were drawn together by a force more powerful than they were.

"Caroline", Klaus repeated his voice a husky whisper 'I'm going to kiss you now ok".

Caroline nodded.

Klaus groaned and both of his hands came to cup her face as he lowered his lips to hers. His lips were warm and soft against her own. He kissed her gently and sweetly as if she was fragile. Her arms curled and fisted his curls on his neck; his arms were around her waist.

Then she gave a breathy little sigh and Klaus growled and tugged her tighter to him, not satisfied and wanted her closer. His hands grabbed her ass and forced her against him. She gasped and moaned against his lips as she felt his warm, hard, body against hers.

He used that moment to slip his tongue into her mouth, his tongue idly stroking hers as he moved his hand to cradle her head, while his other hand stayed on her waist his thumb stroking her hipbone.

Caroline moaned as the warm pleasant feeling spread through her veins and she felt heat pool low in her stomach, her lower regions beginning to be aroused each time his tongue stroked hers.

She gasped for air as Klaus moved to her neck growling possessively and sucking on her pulse point, he groaned and gave one last suck before releasing her.

He kissed her forehead and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I should take you home now".

Caroline felt her stomach drop as he said those words. Did she do something wrong?

Klaus blinked when he saw the doubt and insecurity in her eyes and quickly rushed to amend the situation.

He gave her a gentle kiss "you're amazing love, but well I have to be a nice gentleman around you, and having you here in my home I find it very hard to resist temptation and do some very ungentlemanly things to you".

Caroline blushed and smiled as Klaus grabbed her hands in his and led her back to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Caroline's house Klaus walked her to her front door and smiled "I loved tonight".

Caroline smiled and leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him.

It was long and sweet.

Klaus sighed and stroked her cheek "I have to leave for a few days, for personal business".

Caroline frowned and pouted.

"Aw love don't pout it makes me not want to go more than I am already".

Caroline hugged him, he wrapped her arms around her and whispered to her ear 'I'll be back before you know it and I'll take you out again and we'll have a swinging time".

Caroline blinked and grinned at him "here let me see your phone".

Klaus blinked but obliged.

Caroline typed her number into his phone and added her name with a heart beside it and handed it back smiling shyly "now we can talk while you're gone".

Klaus smiled and kissed her good bye.

As Caroline closed her door she felt her phone buzz, it was a message from Klaus.

_I already count the seconds until I can see you again._

Caroline blushed and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill Forbes walked outside to a beautiful Monday morning in California.

He sighed and smiled before frowning when he saw his newspaper nowhere in sight.

He looked around only to blink when a man said from behind him "this your paper sir"?

Bill Forbes turned to see a young man wearing a leather jacket and aviators over his eyes holding out his newspaper.

The kid couldn't be older than twenty-one, but he had this aura of power and grace about him.

"Are you Bill Forbes?"

Bill nodded felling dread worm in his stomach.

The kid pulled off his aviators to reveal dancing manic green eyes and a shit-eating grin.

"fantastic".

* * *

><p>Ok so remember that Caroline's dad has to agree with the marriage arrangement before Klaus can have Caroline? So who do you think was there to meet Bill Forbes ;)<p>

Also you can totally find the painting on google it's by an unknown artist but if you type persephone into google it'll show up. Also Klaus isn;t really going to college and he's not staying in that Apartment it's just a ruse to get to know Caroline until he can take her home with him :))

any questions shoot me a message!

Follow me on Tumblr I'm now Inthorspants "yes I saw the Avengers :)

Reviews please they feed my will and imagination to keep writing Klaroline :)


	6. Chapter 6

Warning graphic blood in the end of this chapter you have been warned. Also sassy snarky Damon in this chapter. And sorry no Klaroline in this chapter please accept a Delena moment instead. And if there's Mason Lockwood fans out there... um my bad sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Bill Forbes stared at the handsome man in front of him and felt his stomach drop.

He sighed he had futilely disbelieved his mother when she said this day would come.

"Let's go inside then", Bill said calmly.

The man followed him inside and sat at his kitchen table face in a carefully manipulated smirk as he stared back at bill arrogantly.

"I'm assuming you know who I am?"

"Indeed I do, although, when Caroline was born my mother told me you'd be after her and I chose not to believe her I thought she was going senile", he sighed and rubbed his face "apparently I was wrong".

"So you know why I am here?"

"To ask for permission for my daughters hand in marriage and to make her you're queen of the underworld, but aren't you just supposed to just steal her away"?

Klaus pinched his nose and snarled, "Why does everyone ask that?"

"No do you really think Caroline would be okay with me interrupting a bloody high school football game, to kidnap her in front of all her friends and peers?"

"No".

'Good now we're on the same page".

Bill folded his arms and tried to give his best 'Dad Glare' at Klaus. "Do you really think I would just willingly hand over my daughter to you so she can rule Hell?"

Klaus frowned and glared at him in fury.

"First of all sir", the sir was said sarcastically, " that's very rude and uncouth to say, I do not rule Hell, I rule the land of the unliving where **everyone** goes after death. And second of all, yes, yes I do think you're going to say yes to this agreement because if not I can be very … persuasive".

Bill frowned as Klaus folded his hands and gave him a look that would have had Bill trembling if it weren't for the aura of power and killing intent wavering off of him that was choking him.

Bill glared at the man before him.

Klaus returned it.

Bill stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, for my daughter's best interest".

Klaus gave a cold chuckle "Oh that's rich coming from the man who abandoned her as a adolescent in her most fragile state and left her to the wolves that are prowling around as we speak wanting to kill her".

Bill turned around to stare at Klaus in horror.

Klaus gave him that smug grin "but don't worry **my** men are watching over her, while I'm here with you discussing the terms of agreement to allow her to stay with me where she will be safe **forever** by my side. I've taken care of everything for her."

Bill stared back at Klaus woodenly.

Klaus waived his hand towards the seat.

"Now please, sit back down, there is much for us to discuss".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline sighed as she stared at her phone impatiently. She knew it was a bit immature to expect Klaus to text back so soon, he said he was in a meeting, but still she wanted to talk to him again.

That was something that surprised and scared Caroline, how attached she had become to Klaus. She had never felt like this before. Every second he was away was torture, especially after his kiss.

Ever since Klaus had kissed her he left her in an odd state. He skin was flushed her attention short and unfocused. Not to mention she was restless and irritable. Something was going to happen soon, she knew, and she was very impatient to get there.

"Caroline".

Caroline jumped quickly turning towards the voice to see her friend Tyler walking in with a tall older man.

"Hey Tyler how's it going?"

"Pretty good, my uncle Mason just came in for a surprise visit and we decided to hit the grill".

Caroline smiled and looked up at the older man and felt herself pale.

His dark eyes were almost black as coal and they glittered murderously with hatred at her. Her stomach did some painful twists and she felt her body thrum with panic.

She was beginning to go into fight or flight mode, with flight being the predominant choice.

"Run", the voice whispered in her head "run now".

She didn't need to be told twice.

Quickly she got up and grabbed her stuff, "well it was good seeing you Tyler, and nice meeting you… Mason", she moved out of the booth being careful not to come into contact with Mason, "but I really need to be going, you know get the rest of my homework done so I can go out after the game on Friday".

"It's Wednesday Care, " Tyler said flatly.

"And The Secret Circle comes on tomorrow night, all the reason to get it done now", she said cheerily.

Tyler rolled his eyes and muttered "women" before taking up Caroline's previously occupied booth.

Caroline bolted for the door.

She was almost to her car fiddling with her keys when she heard his rough voice "where do you think you're going".

Caroline flinched and turned around "home".

Mason Lockwood frowned and leered at her. He reached behind his back and pulled out a switchblade.

Caroline screamed and tried to get inside the door, only to be grabbed by Mason and thrown to the ground.

She tried to scramble away only to be yanked back by her hair she screamed loudly again.

"Tell Klaus that Katherine said hi and how does it feel to be destroyed?"

Caroline blanched fearfully, "what does Klaus have to do with this, who's Katherine?"

She gasped as Mason backhanded her.

She almost sobbed with relief when she heard a feminine cry of "Caroline".

It was Elena, with Stefan and Damon.

Damon lunged for Mason and tackled him to the ground wrestling the knife away before punching him repeatedly till the ground was soaked with blood.

She stared at the blood in awe before Stefan wrenched her face away to stare into his eyes Elena hovering nervously behind him "Caroline, look at me you'll be ok".

Caroline blinked and rubbed her eyes, when did she start crying?

Stefan checked the side of her face and probed it; Caroline hissed and winced "superficial it'll heal, especially with some blood".

Caroline stared at him in mock horror and Elena looked horrified.

"What do you mean blood", Elena smacked Stefan on the shoulder hard and Stefan sighed and whirled around, his pupils dilating.

"Elena calm down and shut up and don't make another sound".

Elena nodded wordlessly and stepped back, Caroline frowned and snarled, as Stefan got closer to her.

"What the Hell, was that Stefan, don't tell her what to do I swear to God I'll"-

"Caroline, calm down, stop talking and let me heal you".

Caroline felt her mouth shut obediently and felt herself dive into a foggy muddied state.

Stefan bit his wrist until blood seeped from the wound and gently pressed it to her mouth. Caroline whimpered and shrunk away but Stefan's oddly compelling eyes stared into hers, "Drink", he ordered and she was powerless to resist.

The blood was odd but not terrible to her taste, 'Klaus' would probably taste better', she thought sluggishly and was then confused on where that thought came from.

Stefan force fed her his blood until he was satisfied ad then called to Damon, "you ok".

"Oh yeah I am just splendid, walking on sunshine over here, he's passed out btw, which is by the way, mind you".

Stefan sighed, "What do we do now?"

"Compel them both to forget then call Klaus and give him the rundown, have him to decide what to do with him".

Stefan nodded and backed away as Damon came towards Caroline. He lowered himself and his pupils dilated and Caroline gave one more coherent thought of 'not again' before she was strapped to Damon's will.

"Caroline go to Elena's car and go to sleep, Elena will drive you home, you go inside you stay there ok. You will forget everything that just happened, you came out and you're car is busted so you called Elena for a ride home, ok?"

Caroline nodded numbly and felt herself stagger up, supported by Stefan and headed for Elena's car.

Damon turned towards Elena and sigh as he stood before her.

Elena snapped out of her compulsion and glared at him angrily.

"Damon what the Hell is going on, weird stuff has been going on and I want to know, umf"-

She stopped as Damon's lips silenced hers. She sighed and curled into the kiss as Damon sighed against her. He pulled back to stare into her eyes as he gently stoked her cheek, and felt his eyes dilate.

"Caroline's car is busted and you're taking her home, you'll forget everything about what just happened", Damon smirked mischievously, "and you have a date with me Friday at seven o clock sharp".

The last part wasn't compulsion and Elena giggled and nodded kissing his lips gently "see you then", she whispered and followed after Caroline.

Damon looked towards Mason and pulled out his phone, "and now for the fun part" he said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus growled and wanted to fist his fingers into his hair. How could one man be so fucking difficult, Klaus could see this is where Caroline got her stubborn streak from, and while it was cute on Caroline, it made Klaus just want to kill her father.

They were currently locked in a stalemate with neither side getting what they wanted.

"I'm sorry but I want more from my daughter".

"Old man it is her destiny, she was meant to be queen of the underworld".

"With you as her king, obviously".

"I can provide everything for Caroline, everything she desires I can provide for her".

They broke off glaring at each other when Klaus' phone rang. Klaus snarled aggravated and picked up the phone.

"What Damon".

"Oh hi boss, just giving you your annual check up on Caroline, and well she's been attacked".

Klaus felt himself go pale and burst out with angry murderous energy, "WHAT"!

"Ummm yeah apparently Katherine has a groupie and she sent his to hack off Caroline, don't worry, we got to her before he finished the deed, but she's injured and confused, but we healed her of course," Damon backtracked nervously, " and compelled her she thinks her car's been busted and she doesn't remember anything".

"Damon everything you just said doesn't make me feel better in the slightest".

"I figured sir".

"Who is this servant of Katherine's?"

"Goes by the name Mason Lockwood, It's pretty bad sir".

"Can he be cleansed?"

"No, not really, he seems a pretty angry person despite Katherine's influence, and Jesus sir, his soul's in a twisted mess, it's all black and angry".

Klaus sighed and rubbed his temple "if he's too far gone, you know what to do Damon, there's no helping him now".

"All right, and you'll be coming back immediately I take it".

Klaus snarled and looked at Bill Forbes who sat there stunned as he had been able to hear the whole conversation, "I'm a bit tied up at the moment but I'll return as soon as I can".

"Roger that, over and out".

Klaus hung u the phone and sighed as he returned to the table. He needed to finish this quickly, the ritual must be completed by Friday, and he needed Bill Forbes permission, the sooner he got back to Caroline the better.

"Go".

Klaus jumped up quickly "Excuse me?"

"I said go back to her, I give you my permission".

Klaus felt his soul life and elation fill him "you're sure".

"Now absolutely, I love my daughter and I see now how dangerous it is up here for her, she seems the safest with you," Bill gave a rueful chuckle, "and who am I to fight destiny".

Klaus smiled and clapped Bill on the shoulder, "I'll take good care of her, I promise".

"I don't doubt it".

Klaus smiled and turned away and was gone in a few seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon hung up the phone and turned to look at Mason Lockwood with a sneer "well the jury has decided and the verdict, well it isn't good my friend".

Mason glared at Damon and spat blood on Damon's shirt.

Damon snarled and quick as a flash grabbed Mason's heart and ripped it from his chest. Mason gagged and slumped like a puppet whose strings have ben cut.

"This is John Varvatos", Mason's heart hit the forest floor with a wet thump, "Dick".

* * *

><p>Yep things are getting heated in Mystic Falls. Now Caroline and Elena are going to know something's going on although as of what they don't know. I enjoy writing Damon almost as much as I do Klaus.<p>

Short chapter sorry. But next chapter is the beginning of the good stuff it entails the ritual and Klaus' return. I really wanted to skip this chapter but felt it was necessary, I really wanted to get to the next chapter lol ;)

Message me if you have questions.

Follow me on Tumblr I'm Inthorspants.

Have a great Friday my Lovelies!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! You review give me energy and the strength to carry on :)


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter splits into a lot of different POV's but there's a lot going on in this chapter.

And finally the chapter you've all been waiting for ! without further ado please enjoy chapter 7 of Pandemonium

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_The dream was different in the fact that this time instead on in that really fancy room she was at her house in her bed. She was shivering violently, rocking herself back and forth. Physically there was nothing wrong with her but she felt as if something important had been warped inside her mind. She kept trying to reach for it, only for it to fall away from her like sand through fingers._

_Every time it would slip away she'd gasp and sweat. Her heart thundered and though she appeared to be quite safe, something told her something terrible had happened._

_She looked up and jumped, frightened, when she saw Klaus in her doorway staring at her in horror._

_He rushed over to her and sat himself on the bed cupping her face in his hands, "Oh Caroline what has he done to you?"_

_Caroline flinched and pulled away from him glaring at him angrily._

"_What's going on Klaus?"_

_Klaus flinched and turned away muttering curses under his breath, "What did they tell you", he asked harshly._

_Caroline hissed at him "no I'm not telling you anything until you tell me what's going on, something traumatic has been ripped from my mind and"-_

"_If it was so traumatic maybe it was a good thing it was removed then", Klaus said stiffly._

_That just made Caroline even angrier, "no no no you can't do that it was important, how do I know you're not here to hurt me, weird stuff has been happening and"-_

_She cut off mid rant and gave an audible squeak at the fury in Klaus' eyes. He leaned forward and gripped her face again in his strong hold and his forehead was touching against hers. His breathing was harsh and his eyes seemed to become almost black._

"_The very idea of that statement insults me Caroline, I have done much to keep you safe and happy"._

_Caroline felt her eyes lower avoiding the intense heated stare in his eyes "I'm so scared", she whispered._

_Klaus sighed and curled her protectively against him, rubbing her back soothingly. He kissed her forehead and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I know, but don't worry, everything will be in its proper place soon"._

_Caroline felt herself melt into his warm embrace and nuzzled into his chest. He chuckled contentedly and gave her a rough kiss._

"_Very soon my love you won't have to worry ever again"._

_She jolted out of his arms, "What does that mean?"_

Caroline opened her eyes and stared confused, where was Klaus? He was right there a moment ago.

She looked around the room to find it empty and shot off from her bed and frowned as she tore her curtains open, checking her yard for anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing.

Growling to herself she punched the wall to her bedroom and hissed when her knuckles came back scratched and bloody.

Something was going on here, but as to what it was Caroline was clueless. Ever since Klaus ad made an appearance weird stuff had been happening. Not that Caroline thought that was a bad thing necessarily, but well it was odd.

She went to clean her hand and got ready for school.

She was pulling on her flats to match her skirt when she heard her phone buzz.

It was a message from Klaus

_Meet me after school at the grill I have a surprise for you". ;)_

She closed her phone and grabbed her bag, walking with a determined step.

She was going to find out what was going on even if she had to corner Klaus to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus nodded when he saw his message had sent and closed his phone and turned and nodded at Rebekah.

Calmly they walked up the Bennett's front door and knocked.

Sheila greeted them at the front door and led them inside, "I assume this is your lovely sister, the fate".

"Pleasure to meet you", Rebekah said calmly.

Klaus nodded and sat down at the table and turned to face Sheila, "it's done", he said simply.

Sheila leaned back and folded her arms staring back at him impressed, "really now I kind of expected old Bill Forbes to say no".

"Oh he did", Klaus smirked into his tea, "I was just very persuasive, and in the end he agreed that the best place for Caroline is to be by my side".

Sheila laughed "smug bastard".

Klaus ignored her tactfully and handed her a sack "these are the items required for tomorrows ceremony".

Sheila nodded and turned to look at Rebekah, "You and Elijah will do the spell on the receiving side?"

Rebekah nodded and smiled brightly.

Sheila stretched "ok sounds like a plan, and Klaus will be with Caroline of course"?

Klaus nodded.

"Good because the affects of this spell is a bit scary, but you'll know it's working".

Klaus frowned at Shelia but she shooed them away "now get out of my house, I have things to do".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline left school after her last class only to see Klaus standing by his car smiling at her seductively.

She felt her determination vanish and turn into ecstasy at his return, but had to restrain herself from running and jumping into his arms.

She walked slowly up to him and gave him a shy smile "hi".

"Hello love," he crooned and leaned down to kiss her smoothly ignorant of the whole student body staring at him.

She broke this kiss and blushed and Klaus stroked her cheek smiling at her "I missed you Caroline".

Caroline smiled and went on her tiptoes to kiss him again, "we should go somewhere without an audience", she whispered into his ear.

Klaus smiled and opened the car door for her before moving to the other side.

Caroline took a deep breath and turned to stare at him, "is there something you should be telling me, something that I need to know".

Klaus stiffened and turned to stare at her "Well that was a very vague and yet specific question".

"I just want to know".

Klaus stared at her with those fathomable green depths, the ones that felt like he was staring into her soul.

"Caroline, you're right", Caroline felt her heart squeeze painfully, "I'm the God of the Underworld every one who dies enters my domain and depending on how they lived their life is how I pass on judgment on how they live their afterlife".

Caroline turned to stare at him as he told her, the whole statement was said very flippantly, but Klaus looked like he was trying really hard to keep a straight face. She felt relief fill her as she laughed and punched him hard in the arm.

"You jerk, you had me really worried for a second there".

Klaus ignored her statement and picked up her hand, examining her knuckles with a frown.

"Oh love, what happened here".

Caroline blushed and looked down, "I may have gotten frustrated and punched a wall".

Caroline was relieved when Klaus didn't push any further, but heat coiled in her stomach and fire raced through her veins when he kissed her knuckles.

"I'll probably regret this but hit me next time instead, I'm much more forgiving then a wall".

Caroline laughed hard and leaned up for a chaste kiss "I was informed Mr. Mikealson that you had a present for me, and now I want it".

Klaus chuckled and reached past her into the dashboard pulling out a long rectangular box wrapped in white ribbon.

She gasped when she opened it and stared at him, the diamonds glittered in the light and it was truly a sight to behold.

"Klaus I can't this is too much, I"-

"Nonsense", he said as he clasped it on her narrow wrist, "It's been in my family for years and I think it will look brilliant on you".

He leaned in to kiss her ear and whisper; "little secret they say it offers protection to who ever wears it".

"Oh well then I'm keeping this", Caroline teased.

"That's the spirit", Klaus laughed as he leaned in and pressed is lips against hers, tongue slipping into her mouth with ease.

Caroline moaned as Klaus dominated her mouth, and his hands ran along her sides sensually. There was something she needed to tell him but what was it?

She gently shoved against his chest and he moved back instantly "wait".

"What", came Klaus' raspy voice.

"About tomorrow night"…

"Oh homecoming, yes, what about it?"

Caroline noticed how his eyes danced with excitement and something else she couldn't tell.

"I promised to give Matt a ride and since my car isn't exactly working he somehow managed to get Tyler to take us", she stuck her tongue out, "is that all right with you"?

Klaus smiled and nodded "yes I have something that needs to be attended too before I meet you there, so this, is perfect".

Caroline arched her eyebrow oh and what is this thing?"

Klaus smirked in amusement and tugged playfully on a curl, "my art project I just need a final touches on my masterpiece before it's ready to turn in".

"Oh, well good luck", Caroline smiled and kissed him.

"Oh I don't need luck, love", Klaus smirked cockily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline smiled as she came out in her dark pink and black dress with black heels as she jumped into the car with Tyler and Matt.

"Ready to go you guys?"

"Hell yeah", they chorused.

Matt held up a bottle of tequila and smirked at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone smiling at her beautiful bracelet before texting Klaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the woods surrounded by Mystic Falls, an eerie silence had filled the air. Fog drifted through the trees, and the animals were silent.

A black stiletto heel stomped on the dirt as a woman in a form fitting black dress appeared where she wasn't before. Another taller woman with darker skin appeared behind her

She tossed her black curls behind her artfully and her heavily shadowed eyes danced with dark wicked glee. The taller woman looked around nervously.

"Right here should do it".

"Excellent", said the other one.

The taller woman turned around and smirked before snapping her finger and a fire appeared. An image danced in the flames of a car filled with two men and the damned golden queen in the back.

The smaller woman snarled at the image, "look at her sitting so high and mighty like it's her damn throne".

The taller woman stared at the boy driving the car before whispering a few and pulled out a dark feather, She threw it into the fire and nodded as it burned.

"That's it".

"Really".

"Yes".

"You've done you're job well, my friend".

"I've now payed my debt to you".

"So you have, run along now".

The taller woman was gone and the woman smirked as she turned around "I have business to attend to tonight".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline and Matt laughed as they sang off-key to the FUN "We are young", while sharing the bottle of tequila.

Tyler rolled his eyes and laughed, 'I wish I wasn't driving so I could record you guys".

Caroline and Matt ignored him.

Tyler laughed again then hissed when his head started throbbing.

"Hey Man you okay?"

Tyler moaned and felt his head split open, his head hit the steering wheel as he passed out".

Matt yelled grabbing Tyler and Caroline tried to grab the wheel.

The car crashed into a tree with a violent smack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon was lounging in the back when he heard her giggle and smiled to himself.

He turned to see Elena walking towards him looking stunning in a teal dress.

He smirked and leaned down to chastely kiss her.

"Here let me get you a drink", he smiled and went to the punch bowl.

Idly he checked his watch and looked around an hour and a half until show time.

He turned back to give Elena some punch when he paused on the tearful look in her eyes as she clutched her phone. He felt his heart fill with dread.

"There's been an accident".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Damon and Elena entered the hospital room Elena made to point where Caroline was supposed to be and Damon nodded as he grabbed his phone and called Klaus.

"Hello".

"Boss where are you, something's bads happened Caroline's been attacked again. Elena and I are in the hospital and-"

There was a snarl as the phone went dead.

Damon cursed and pulled at his hair when his phone buzzed again.

Damon blinked in confusion when his phone rang as 'Elena'.

"Hello?"

Damon, where are you, I've been trying to call you all night, my car tires got slashed and I've been stuck at my house with my aunt, and I've hear Caroline, Matt, and Tyler were in a car accident is everything ok?"

Damon felt himself shut down for a few seconds before feeling his autopilot kick in and calmly say into the phone, "I'm gonna have to call you back".

In the words of Klaus: Fucking Hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline blinked blurrily as the door opened and Elena stepped in.

She tried to smile but her jaw ached, and so did the rest of her body.

"How bad is it?"

"Just a minor concussion, and some bruises, we were really lucky".

Elena's smile swept off her face as she frowned, "well that's… unfortunate".

Caroline blinked and frowned at Elena's odd statement. She blinked as the bracelet around her wrist warmed as the bracelet glowed gently. Caroline turned to look back at Elena and felt fear fill her at Elena's ugly smirk and dark black eyes, and wasn't Elena wearing a red dress before?

Caroline gasped, "who are you?"

"No one you need to know little one, just know that this isn't really personal but well vengeance is sweet".

Caroline's scream was muffled as the girl who wasn't Elena raised the pillow to smother her. Caroline bucked and fought against her but clearly Elena's evil twin was stronger than her. Caroline began to panic as she felt the air leave her and her vision began to swim.

I'm going to die Caroline thought. As she felt herself get swallowed up into the blackness she let out one though of "Klaus".

As if summoned she heard a ferocious snarl and suddenly the girl smothering Caroline was tugged away.

Caroline surged for air clutching her throat and gasping freely in time to see Klaus throw the girl hard enough against the wall that it probably broke some bones.

The girl struggled but Klaus gripped her by the throat and held her suspended in midair.

Caroline was about to scream when she saw her hand and looked at it oddly. It was glowing and… completely see through.

"Klaus", she called worriedly.

Klaus immediately turned to her and after seeing Caroline's panicked expression let the girl go and was by her side in an instant.

The girl who had tried to murder her glared at them both before disappearing.

Caroline would have worried about that if she weren't so preoccupied with the fact that she apparently was fading away. Now it had spread from her hand all the way to her shoulder. Caroline clutched on to Klaus with her other hand and whispered, "what's happening to me?"

Klaus kissed her cheek and murmured, "it must be the fact that the spells working".

Caroline looked at Klaus in the eyes, "What spell Klaus what are you talking about".

Klaus ignored her but Caroline saw the look in his eyes, they were filled with excitement, worry, and… triumph.

'Clearly I am still dreaming', Caroline thought vaguely as the darkness from before returned filling her mind rapidly.

She was so far gone she could barely hear Klaus whispering to her. They ranged from "It's all right soon you'll be with me". And "It's okay love it'll be over soon".

She would have asked him what the Hell he was talking about but soon the blackness swallowed her completely and she knew no more.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha poor Klaus he's kind of doing the whole comforting thing wrong.<p>

oh and if you've never had a drunken singing fest to we are young you totally should it's pretty fun.

Next chapter Caroline wakes up in the UNDERWOLRD! and is Hell a confused... and pissed off lol.

If you have any questions PM me.

Follow me on Tumblr I'm inthorspants

PLEASE REVIEW!

they feed my mind and give me the will to carry on :)

Until next time my lovelies.


	8. Chapter 8

Sooooooo sorry for the late update!

After a nice reprieve life decided to make me it's bitch again. I've been in a car wreck and had to deal with family stuff as my aunts been in the hospital, so I've had to take care of my cousins and help out the family and stuff. She's all good now but I couldn't update for a while.

OMG this chapter was a bitch to write I finally managed to get it done though.

ENJOY!

oh and P.S. Kol fans shall be pleased ;)

* * *

><p>Caroline shivered from the cool air and burrowed deeper into the bed. She didn't realize until she drifted forward just a little more into consciousness that this wasn't her bed.<p>

The bed was built for comfort. Like someone had filled it with the softest down to where she sank gently down into it and the bed molded to her body. Caroline was naked beneath the silk sheets, they created the most pleasurable sensation against her skin.

She sat up in the bed to find herself in a room she had witnessed several times but never actually been in.

She lay in the large four-poster bed with the thick white silk sheets wrapped around her body. A large fire crackled in the monstrous fireplace, where two large leather couches laid.

A large table with two seats lay in the middle and bookcases surrounded the walls. Past the table and fireplace lay outside filmed by gauzy white curtains which Caroline seemed to realize led outside. On the opposite side of the room led to what Caroline assumed was the bathrooms.

Caroline took this all in with a dazed stare and shivered as she remembered the events that happened before she passed out.

"Klaus", she whispered but no one answered her.

She pulled herself out of bed, dragging the sheet with her as she set out to explore the room, when she heard a soft feminine voice.

"Oh good you're awake".

Caroline jumped and twirled around to see a girl about her age dressed like she came out of the TV Show Spartacus. Upon closer inspection Caroline recognized her as Stefan's girlfriend Rebekah.

"Where am I?"

Rebekah frowned and ignored the question and said, "Are you feeling better?"

"I am, now tell me where I am".

Rebekah rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of "Klaus should be here to break this to you not me".

Caroline felt her stomach drop "What does Klaus have to tell me".

Rebekah calmly set her shoulders back and said "Caroline you're in the Underworld".

Caroline blinked and snorted in disbelief.

Rebekah frowned " It's true you're in the Underworld, you know where everyone goes after death. Remember what happened with Katherine. You are Klaus' queen of the Underwolrd".

That's when Caroline remembered Katherine, and the odd stuff going on in Mystic Falls, and Klaus' intense look as they discussed the painting. Slowly but surely everything was clicking together to make sense.

That's when Caroline started having a nervous breakdown.

"But but but Oh my God that's impossible but it makes so much sense. OH MY GOD Am I FUCKING Persephone Oh my God and he had the FUCKING GALL to show me that painting and talk about tortured souls and shit. Do I get any choice in wether or not I want to be here. How can I rule, I can barely function in society as a normal person."

Rebekah sat and patiently waited until Caroline flopped down on the couch running her fingers through her hair and whimpering quietly.

Rebekah walked over and retrieved a brush and some hair pins "now that that's over with Klaus wants you respectable for dinner with him so I"-

" .No. Hell no. He can kiss my ass I am not eating dinner with him. He can take me home cause that's where I belong."

Rebekah rolled her eyes as Caroline went from denial to righteous fury in point five seconds. And she thought Klaus had some bad mood swings!

Rebekah wished for a moment that she could just walk over to Caroline and compel her to calm down, but now that the ritual was complete Caroline had ascended to her role as Queen, and therefore, resistant to Rebekah's compulsion.

So instead she sat down pulled the raging/sobbing Caroline into her lap and rocked her back and forth until Caroline's sobs turned into whimpers, and then hiccups, and then subsided.

"Caroline?"

"Mmmm".

"Can I make you look pretty for Nicklaus now, no offense but you kind of look like a thoroughly abused prostitute".

"Ummmm sure".

Rebekah smiled and proceeded to brush and braid Caroline's hair into a intricate knot, paint some make up on her face, then helped her change into a complicated blue dress. She finished off Caroline's outfit with a golden sapphire necklace upon her neck.

She stepped back to admire her work then clapped her hands with glee, "Oh you look lovely Niklaus will be pleased".

At the mention of Klaus' name Caroline scowled at Rebekah.

Rebekah frowned, "please don't be angry Caroline Niklaus just wants what's best for you, he loves you and wants to make sure you're safe".

"So he kidnapped me and took me to rule Hell".

In a very Klaus like manner Rebekah huffed and held up a finger, "first of all, do you really think I'd help rule Hell?"

"Uh well"-

"The answer is no, this is not Hell this is the underworld, trust me I've seen Hell or Tartarus whatever you people call it nowadays and it is not pleasant".

Rebekah raised another finger, "And you Caroline in a span of a week were attacked twice, the second time you barely made it out alive, so forgive me if I'm not going to attack my brother with you".

Rebekah looked like she was going to continue her lecture further but she stiffened then turned towards Caroline, "He's coming".

Caroline blanched, "I'm not ready I can't face him yet".

"I'm very sorry my dear but with Klaus coming, and so very anxious to see you it sounds like more of a personal problem to me, I'll come get you tomorrow where we'll talk more", Rebekah gave her a wink causing Caroline to blush Scarlett before sauntering out of the room.

Caroline simply stood there as the doors closed behind her and sat down numbly and fiddled with her hands.

She didn't have to wait long. The doors were flung open and in strode Klaus in an impressive set of armor that wasn't out of place on a Roman soldier. He strode with pride and confidence; he was stunningly handsome so much so that it took Caroline's breathe away.

He stopped to stare at her, she stood up slowly, His eyes darkened with lust as he took in her glowing form. She looked like a Goddess, his Goddess, he reminded himself smugly as she walked closer to him. She walked slowly and Klaus' hands itched to take her in his arms, kiss those pink lips, he walked forward to do just that-

CRACK!

Klaus was met with a hard, vicious, smack across the face. He clutched his side astounded by the ferocity of the attack as Caroline glared at him seething with anger.

The FUCK was that for love?"

"You know perfectly why".

"For saving your life"!

"For KIDNAPPING ME", for LYING to me, for Tricking me"!

"Technically, I did tell you I was the God of the Underworld-"

Caroline smacked him again only to have Klaus capture her hand in his and hiss "enough".

Caroline heaved angrily before sitting down on the couch and glaring at him " I want to go home".

Klaus sat opposite of her and pouted "no".

No?"

"NO".

"Well why the Hell not"?

"A. it's not safe for you there, B. the ritual was completed so you're mine now forever, and C. because it will complicate things up there", Klaus sniffed.

"Do I get a decision in this whole process"?

Klaus blinked confusedly at her, "Yes you made your choice".

Caroline glared at him "no I haven't".

Klaus leaned forward to stare at her intently, "Caroline that bracelet was your choice, I told you about me, offered it to you, and you accepted it. It was my offer to you as my queen and you accepted it".

Caroline blanched at the dead serious look in Klaus' eyes, "but you didn't tell me…".

"I did Caroline it counted, or else you wouldn't be here. Caroline Forbes. You. Are. Mine. Always. And. Forever. For eternity".

Caroline felt her whole body shake and then collapsed only to have Klaus catch her. She tried to push him away but he held firm, calmly stroking her hair and soothing her".

For the second time that day Caroline started to cry.

"Oh my God, my mother, Klaus I'm all she has I can't leave her alone, my friends are going to think I'm dead, I don't even know how to be a queen", Caroline sobbed harder.

Klaus sighed, "it will be alright Caroline, trust me, I'm not going to force you to stay here forever, eventually you can come and go, but not right now. And as for the whole ruling the underworld… one step at a time love".

Caroline clutched on to him and sniffled.

"Hungry", Klaus murmured.

Caroline shook her head, her stomach was nauseous.

"You should probably eat something, something small, not a lot. You need to get your strength back".

Caroline sighed and nodded before Klaus picked her up and sat her in one of the large chairs.

The plates, which were empty before now, were filled with an abundance of food. Different types of fruit, cheeses, meat and bread littered the table. It looked marvelous but Caroline felt her stomach twist painfully.

Klaus picked up his plate and piled it high with food before turning to her, "what do you want to eat my love?"

Caroline blanched and murmured, "I'm not hungry".

Klaus frowned "something small, please, for me?"

Caroline looked up into his glorious green eyes and relented, "okay".

Klaus smiled at her and looked around the table for something for her to eat. He stopped and smirked before picking up two round objects. He tossed one to her before picking up a knife and splitting his open.

Caroline blinked at the small fruit in her hand, "what is this"?

"Pomegranates".

Caroline frowned before watching in awe as Klaus finished cutting his open and deep red juice spilt out. Klaus sucked the juice off his hands slowly, closing his eyes and savoring it before opening his eyes and his feverish gaze landed on Caroline.

"Need some help"?

The question was asked innocently enough, but still, the erotic image made heat go to Caroline's core. She flushed and handed him the fruit.

Klaus gently cut the fruit open and the juice spilt on her palm.

"Oops", Klaus said and Caroline hardly doubted that it was an accident.

Caroline hesitantly wary of Klaus' intense gaze upon her, sucked the juices on her palm. The tangy sweet flavor exploded into her mouth and it was so delicious she let out an involuntary moan.

She blushed and looked up at a highly uncomfortable looking Klaus. His eyes were dark and he stared at her so lustfully Caroline felt her stomach muscles clench with need.

The opened the fruit to break the moment only to gasp at the inside of the fruit. It was a dark ruby red and filled with red little seeds.

"How do I eat this"?

"The seeds are edible love".

Caroline looked up at Klaus' intense gaze. Alarm bells went off in her head but she ignored them and popped a seed into her mouth.

She shuddered as she was filled with the pleasant taste again, and suddenly she was ravenous, she devoured the fruit. When she was finished she was sucking the juice off of her hand greedily when she looked and froze.

Klaus smirked at her sweetly as if proud that she ate something, but his eyes, oh his eyes. Klaus' eyes blazed with triumph.

Caroline blushed awkwardly.

"Good to see you eating something love, are you feeling better"?

"Yes" and as a matter of fact she was. Energy coursed through her and she felt strong and fresh.

Klaus smiled smugly and said "good", before finishing off the rest of his meal.

Afterwards Klaus laid down on the leather couch and tugged Caroline into his lap.

Caroline paused but started tentatively, "you said I could leave the Underworld"?

Klaus hummed before nodding, "once Katherine is dealt with, and I've introduced you to your duty and roles, you shall be free to move back and forth between here and the land of the living".

Caroline blinked at the mention of Katherine, "what happened between you and her"?

Klaus frowned and glared before whispering, "that my love is a tail for another time".

Klaus turned towards her then lazily stroked her face, rubbing his finger along her lips. His eyes blackened and he leaned down to press his lips upon hers with a whisper of "so beautiful".

Caroline gasped as she fell back, Klaus' heavy weight crushing her into the pillows. Klaus used that opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips, stroking her tongue and exploring her mouth.

Caroline moaned and clutched on to him as he ground his hips into hers, rubbing his hardness into her soft heat. Klaus removed his lips to kiss and suckle on her neck.

"I've wanted you for so long", he gasped breathlessly as his hands smoothed across the collarbone. Caroline tugged his mouth back to hers and Klaus happily obliged taking possessing of her mouth once again.

Klaus' hands gently cupped her breasts though her dress and she gasped and then hissed when Klaus bit her lip tugging on it. He gently massaged her breasts as he moved his hips against hers, grinding again and again and thoroughly igniting the lust in Caroline till it was an inferno.

Klaus tore the pins out of her hair letting her curls fan out around them. He sat up to remove his breastplate so as not to injure her further, when he stopped and stared down at her.

Caroline looked well loved with her swollen lips and marks on her neck, but not as ravished as he wanted her to be. But her eyes gave him pause.

Granted there was desire in her eyes, but there was also a nervous fear, and Klaus wanted to make love to her with love in her eyes, not fear.

Klaus sighed ruefully and took her face in his hands; he kissed her gently sweetly, before kissing her face.

"My beautiful queen", he sighed contentedly.

Caroline felt herself ease when she realized that Klaus was willing to wait. She accepted his hand as he lifted her up.

Caroline glanced at the bed nervously before looking at him.

Klaus chuckled and kissed her sweetly again, "I have many rooms love, I can leave you at peace for tonight".

Klaus gently kissed her temple before giving her another kiss that stole her breath.

"If you need me for anything tell the guards outside your door, and they'll lead you to me".

Caroline nodded.

"Sweet dreams, my love".

He smiled down at her tenderly before striding out the doors, as he left the fire and candles dimmed into darkness, signaling bedtime.

Caroline frowned and sat down in the bed and waited, an hour or two, she didn't know or care. When she deemed enough time had passed for Klaus to fall asleep she got up and tiptoed over to the door.

Hesitantly she tugged it open and was pleased to see that the door opened for her and was not seal shut as she had suspected.

The two guards looked at her as she stepped out.

"Could you point me in the direction of where Klaus is staying", she said sweetly and innocently.

The guard on the right pointed, "Down the hall around the corner and first door to the left, my lady".

Caroline blinked at the term before curtsying clumsily and walking towards the direction.

Once she was positive she was out of sight she broke into a run. She had to get out, she had to. She couldn't be Klaus' queen! It was all too much, she belonged in the world above not here!

She ran and ran until she stepped out into the dark night. Sighing with relief she walked and gasped with delight when she saw stairs descending upwards.

She hurried over but stopped and screamed when she heard a voice.

"And where do you thing your going darling?"

Caroline twirled around to see a young handsome dark headed boy who couldn't have been older than 18.

"Who are you", Caroline hissed.

The boy smiled, "the names Kol darling, just Kol, nothing else added on dearie".

Caroline blinked and said, "well Kol it's very nice to meet you but I must be going I don't belong here".

She turned around to head toward the stairs only to come face to face with Kol again.

She shrieked and backed away, "how did you do that?"

"What this"?

Kol disappeared in a swirl of smoke only to appear besides Caroline with his arm slung around her shoulder, much to Caroline's fear and dismay.

"Everyone who works for brother dearest, can do that".

Caroline paused, Wait you work for Klaus," Kol nodded, "and he's you're brother?"

Kol nodded eagerly.

"But he never mentioned you".

Kol snorted and shrugged smirking narcissistically, "he doesn't like to talk about me much, and who would when I'm so obviously superior in the looks department".

Caroline snorted at Kol's arrogance.

"Besides, after that hole debacle with Mary, Klaus said if I was going to act like a dog, I could have a dogs job".

Caroline blinked, "Dog"-

Kol gave her a smirk bearing his teeth … and fangs and suddenly it made too much sense.

'You're … Cerberus?"

"I have his job, guarding the Underworld, making sure nobody escapes, yada yada yada", Kol waved his arm dismissively.

"Oh sooo you're not going to let me leave?

Kol frowned pensively and steepled his fingers together, regarding her.

"Technically I shouldn't…. buuutttt I'll give you a free pass just this once".

"Really", Caroline gasped excitedly.

Kol grinned "yeah it'll piss Klaus off something good".

Caroline giggled and hugged him excitedly "thank you thank you thank you"!

"Hey easy on the threads love I just bought this outfit".

"Sorry", Caroline giggled totally not sorry.

"Get out of here".

Caroline didn't need to be told twice hurriedly she ran up the stairs and entered the world above.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan sighed as he entered the room to see Damon downing a blood bag.

"Any more people we have to compel?"

"Yeah who knew keeping the peace would be so exhausting?"

No sooner were the words out of Damon's mouth when the door swung open and in Marched Elena Gilbert.

"Where's Caroline".

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances warily.

"I mean it tell me what's going of some really freaky shit's been going on since you two marched into town, and I want to not what's going on".

"Elena", Stefan stepped forward to soothe her but she snarled, "Fuck off Stefan".

Damon laughed and Stefan obliged. Elena narrowed her eyes at Damon and hissed while stomping her foot, her high heels making an ominous thud against the floor, "TELL ME NOW GOD DAMNIT".

Damon sighed and motioned for Elena to sit down.

"How much do you know about the Hades and Persephone myth?"

* * *

><p>ohhhh Caroline you're going to be in trouble when Klaus finds out!<p>

and Elena is slightly more bossier, I made her like season 1 ... where she's not all broken and stuff.

yes I made Kol Cerberus I just it fits I can't explain it! I like him he's sooo much fun to write. He kinda reminds me of the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland.

I hoped you enjoyed the Klaroline and yes the Pomegranate was veryyy important and very sexual to write lol I never realized how sexual it could be until I ate it myself lol. Bonus points goes to people who know why it was so important.

well until next time

Adios my lovlies

Follow me on Tumblr I'm InThorsPants (probaly goint to change ot intomhiddlestonspants cause JESUS How did I not realize how sexy that man is. LITERALLY HE IS A SEX GOD, he can read poetry to me anytime.

Reviews and Comments feed my soul and make me write faster ;) ;)


	9. Chapter 9

I'm soooo happy everyone loved last chapter! Soem of your reviews made me laugh like "Klaus is a little obsessive if he couldn't wait one night to feed Caroline the fruit that will make her stay in the Underworld forever" lol Klaus is the text book definition of obsessive.

ok We're gonna play a little game in this chapter. Here we have 2 quotes from one on my favorite tv shows if you can identify them and tell me where their from you get a oneshot challenge of your choice which I will write. First person to tell me one or both wins!

Also warning super sexy OTP KolX Bat is in this chapter!

* * *

><p>Kol was having a very nice dream.<p>

He dreamed that he was in some pond with three very attractive brunette maidens who somehow managed to lose their clothes.

So Kol was very displeased when Klaus slamming his foot into Kol's face and sending him flying into a wall suddenly and violently threw him from said dream.

"What the bloody Hell brother"!

Klaus pinned Kol up against the wall and hissed, "where is she"!

"WHO?"

"Caroline you bloody idiot"!

Kol blinked and immediately assumed a look of innocence, "you mean she's gone?"

"Cut the crap Kol", came Rebekah's voice as she entered the hallway Elijah by her side.

Kol sneered and pointed up at Klaus, "she said she couldn't do it, and unlike Klaus here I'm actually human enough to let her out. Honestly he's so desperate for women he has to kidnap them"-

Kol's sentence was cut short as Klaus began strangling him fiercely murder set in his dark black eyes.

"You won't kill me", Kol managed to choke out.

"No but it will make me satisfied that you've learned your lesson".

"Klaus put him down".

At Elijah's command Klaus sagged and dropped Kol carelessly on the ground.

Elijah moved forward to Calm his younger brother, "Klaus I understand your concern for Caroline but you having a temper tantrum won't help. We'll just go up there to collect her and bring her back".

Klaus was now pacing running his fingers through his thick curly hair, "you don't understand Elijah, she- she"-

"She what Niklaus", Rebekah said slowly a hint of wariness in her tone.

Klaus sighed heavily and was that a hint of a … blush?

Elijah stiffened and paled, "Niklaus what did you do?"

Like a toddler with his hand in the cookie jar Klaus scuffed the floor and mumbled with his face downcast said, "I might have fed her some… pomegranates".

Rebekah and Elijah's mouths dropped and Kol let out a bark of laughter and said, "nice".

Elijah looked stunned, "you fed her a pomegranate?"

at this Klaus looked pleased, "yep ate the whole thing too, which equates to an eternity with me", Klaus puffed up his chest obviously proud of this.

Elijah shook his head, "I'm impressed".

Klaus smiled smugly, "thank you it took some ingenious cunning and coercing but I think I did the trick"-

"Don't get too proud of yourself Niklaus I'm also appalled, you couldn't wait one night before forcing the girl to eat the fruit that would make her stay here forever?"

Klaus sputtered indignantly, "obviously with good reason too, look she where is now"!

Kol who was trying to reset his broken nose said, "well maybe if you told her everything from the start"-

"Don't test me Kol".

"Boys I think we're all missing the bigger problem here", Rebekah said calmly.

Elijah, Kol, and Klaus all turned to stare her and said in union, "what?"

Rebekah sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "while the pomegranate does allow Caroline to stay with Nik forever, there's also consequences to eating the fruit and going to the human world".

Elijah paled, "the curse".

Klaus almost looked catatonic, "oh no Caroline, she's all alone, by herself she'll have no idea what's going on"-

"We have to rescue her before she does any damage," Elijah said.

Klaus nodded, "Rebekah notify Stefan and Damon, stay here and let us know if anything else happens, Kol you're with us".

Kol shot up beaming, "finally some real action".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline shivered as she sat out into the night, oddly enough the portal to the Underworld was next to some creepy ass cave where the used to burn witches and other creatures of the night… go figure.

It also seemed that when Caroline walked out of the portal she came out dressed in what she desired to be dressed in, ere go jeans and a t shirt and had acquired all the regular things required to live in the human world such as her wallet and her keys. She was grateful for that at least.

It seems that the weather had cooled dramatically while Caroline had spent her stay in the Underworld, leaves littered the ground and the harsh chill air made Caroline shiver harshly.

"Winter's coming", she whispered idly and wished she had brought a jacket.

Caroline needed a plan, she had absolutely no doubt that Klaus would wake up and find her missing and break Harlem trying to find her, and she needed a place to stay safe.

Caroline blinked in awe as she heard voices far off in the distance, so far away…

Caroline blinked, she had spent time in the Underworld, who knew what other consequences came from her stint in there?

Caroline gulped audibly but followed the voices.

As she got closer she saw the bright swirling lights and heard the people laughing and smelt the food.

Duh! It was the homecoming carnival! She had completely forgotten but in her defense she was on the run from a possessive God of the Underworld Hell bent on making her his queen.

Caroline shook her head and rubbed her stomach as it rumpled, she hadn't had anything to eat since that pomegranate.

Dismissing the memory of that ordeal she headed over to the funnel cake stand and payed a dollar for the sweet treat, not exactly the healthiest but it would do.

Caroline sat at a secluded bench and ate a bite before spitting it out and clutching her stomach in disgust. Clearly the treat wasn't made well, it tasted… foul and disgusting.

Caroline hissed, ever since her return from the Underworld her senses where more sharp and pronounced. Caroline hissed as the lights and sounds and smells began to overwhelm her.

She rubbed her suddenly aching jaw and for a split second she yearned for Klaus to come and take her away, back to the dark, back to their peaceful little castle.

But then she heard the heartbeat of one of the students working the carnival; she heard his blood pumping through his veins. He was walking down a deserted alley carrying sacks, how cliché.

Caroline immediately sped after him.

He turned around to stare at her confused, "Caroline Forbes?"

He never received an answer, he did however, received a set of vampire fangs in his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus, Kol, and Elijah met Damon, Stefan, and Elena outside the entrance to the fair.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Elena's presence and looked pointedly at Damon.

"It's cool she knows, she kicked my ass and screamed my ears out and totally hates your guts, but she's unwillingly going to help us", Damon said nonchalantly.

Elena and Klaus had a stare down and the intensity was so extreme it was palpable. Elena turned her nose at him and said, "let's find Caroline I'll deal with you later".

Klaus snorted amused at her and contemplated Elena's premature death by his hand before shrugging it aside and walking to find Caroline.

Elijah, Kol, and Klaus stiffened when the felt the winds pick up and a smell of death fill the air.

Stefan and Damon stiffened too and Damon moaned, "for fuck's sake can't she take a break?"

"She's very persistent," Kol remarked blandly.

"You have no idea", Elijah said.

Klaus snarled and hissed out "Caroline", before rushing off Kol on his heels.

When Caroline awoke from the bloody red haze she saw the crumpled dead body at her feet.

"She gasped and crawled away from him repeating a mantra of "no, no, no, no, no," gingerly she rubbed her mouth and blanched when she her hand came away with blood. Her tongue ran along her fangs and she gave a strangled sob before curling in on herself and moving into a fetal position.

She lay on a crumpled heap until she heard footsteps approaching her.

She opened her swollen eyes and saw Elena approaching her a wary look on her face. But Caroline tensed at the sight of her, she felt the bracelet start to heat up and she narrowed her eyes. That wasn't Elena that was the Katherine girl who wanted to kill her.

Caroline hissed and sat up bristling with rage at the girl. With a move of that quick speed again she had somehow managed to throw the girl or demon… whatever a hundred yards away.

"I won't fall for that again", Caroline said confidently.

"Pity", Katherine said as she pulled herself up.

But before Katherine could make another move towards her Kol blurred out of nowhere and smashed an aluminum baseball bat into Katherine's face.

Katherine gave a shriek of agony and Kol looked down at the bat impressed, "woohoo man I have GOT to get me one of these"!

Klaus appeared in front of Caroline, "Focus Kol".

Kol rolled his eyes petulantly, "Yes mooommmm".

Klaus ignored Kol and cupped her face, "are you okay sweetheart?"

Caroline looked at the dead body a few feet away, felt Klaus checking her for injuries and looked at Katherine who was blurring away into the night.

Kol moved to go after her but Klaus shook his head at him before turning to look at Caroline again and repeat his question.

Was she all right?

"No", she whispered and clutched Klaus' shirt and felt herself start to break down. Now that the adrenaline was gone it dawned on her, she had killed somebody! She was a murderer! Somewhere some poor mother was going to get the news that her son was never going to come home.

Caroline began to sob into Klaus' shirt, "I'm so sorry", she whimpered. Klaus hugged her fiercely rubbing her back soothingly, "shush love you're all right, you're safe with me now".

Klaus turned to look at Kol, "do damage control".

Kol saluted with the bat and with a whirl of smoke Klaus and Caroline were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline sagged against Klaus as the appeared back in their room.

Klaus gently sat her in the sofa and went to go collect a cool rag to wash the blood off of her face.

Caroline was silent until she whispered, "are you angry with me?"

"More angry with myself love, I shouldn't have left you alone in such a fragile state, I probably shouldn't have fed you the pomegranates, but I was anxious to keep you here with me. I should have been honest with you from the start".

That'd be a little difficult", Caroline said softly.

"How so love?"

"Can you imagine my reaction if you just walked up to me at the grill all 'hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but I'm the God of the Underworld, wanna be the Persephone to my Hades?"

Klaus laughed as he moved the cloth along her cheek smiling gently, "you would have sent me off to the Looney bin".

Caroline giggled, "I would have eaten my words eventually".

Klaus smiled as he finished with Caroline's face and gently kissed her cheek softly.

Caroline's eyes darkened as she remembered the boy she had killed, her eyes filled with tears, once again. Klaus leaned forward and brushed them away.

'It's all right love we all make mistakes".

"Do your mistakes normally come with people's lives at stake?"

"Unfortunately yes they do, comes with the territory love".

Caroline shook her head angrily, "Klaus I can't be your Queen".

"Yes you can".

"No I can't".

"I'd help you I'm not going to throw you to the wolves Caroline, I'll be with you every step of the way. I don't expect you to just jump in".

"Slow and steady wins the race love, I'm a very patient man".

"Caroline smiled and looked down, "you'd help me?"

"Of course".

"I don't want to kill any one ever again".

"Of course not, just because I rule the land of the dead doesn't mean I enjoy killing".

Caroline paused and scrutinized Klaus' face, "Why does Katherine want to kill me?"

Klaus frowned and sat up pouring wine into two goblets and handing one to her and keeping the other for himself.

"My brother was in the human world seeing some witches for me, strictly a matter of business. When he met Katerina, or Katherine, as she goes by now, and her twin sister Tatia. They both fell for my brother but my brother fell for Tatia as Katerina had already had a child out of wedlock. And Katherine grew jealous, so jealous in fact, that she was willing to kill Tatia in order to have Elijah for herself".

"That's horrible", Caroline gasped.

"Indeed. As I was the God of the Underworld I could see how twisted Katerina was, I tried to warn Elijah but he wouldn't have it. Eventually their relationship went sour and Elijah left her. Katerina continued to do her wicked deeds until the day she died".

_Katerina sat before them staring up at them pleadingly._

_Elijah couldn't look her in the eye._

_Klaus stood up," Katerina Petrova you have stolen, cheated, and killed a numerous amount of people, I can not allow you into paradise, you shall be sent to Hell"._

_Katerina tearfully stared at Elijah, "please Elijah have mercy on me"._

_Elijah stared stonily at her but did not move to help her._

"_The law is the law Katerina"._

_Katerina stood to look at Klaus stonily in the face, "I will get you back for this, there shall come a time where you shall be happy, and then that happiness shall turn to ash in your mouth and then you know the debt has been paid"._

_Klaus snarled at her, "Begone"._

"Eventually she somehow did manage to escape Hell and now she's here to take revenge on us".

Caroline shook her head, "I kind of feel sorry for her".

Klaus snorted, "I don't she'll get what's coming to her, the worst punishment in existence, nothing will take you away from me".

Caroline felt her flush as she stared back at Klaus, who stared heatedly back at her.

He slowly moved towards her and cupped the back of her head leaning forward and kissing her slowly.

Caroline sighed and melted into him as she gripped his curls and opened her mouth to him and Klaus moaned and kissed her heatedly tongue stroking hers.

Klaus gently pushed her into the couch him falling on top of her, his mouth mating with hers fiercely. Caroline moaned as she felt heat pool low in her belly. Klaus was sucking on her neck and giving her little love bites when Caroline moaned his name.

He groaned and grabbed her hand putting it on his rapidly hardening manhood, Caroline gasped and flushed scarlett, "see what you do to me you little minx", he growled, before taking her hand away from his length so he could kiss it reverentially.

He gently let her hand go and allowed her to move her hand under his shirt to stroke his chest while he moved to tease her idly tugging on her bra.

He tugged on her lip and held it between his teeth, "we should slow down".

Caroline gasped at him and tried to protest only to have him silence her with a finger to her lips.

"One step at a time love, I'm not going anywhere, like I told you I'm patient".

Klaus smirked before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "besides I want to make love to you long and slow, when your comfortable and ready, with love in your eyes. Until then I can wait".

Caroline blushed scarlet and Klaus smiled lovingly at her and kissed her cheeks.

"Now come I never actually got any proper sleep because someone ran away from me".

Caroline blinked and saw Klaus leading her over to the bed, "ummm aren't you going to sleep in the other suite like before".

"And let you try and escapre from me again", Klaus said in a teasing manner but Caroline could also hear the determination in his voice, "not a chance".

Caroline blushed as Klaus allowed her to get situated in said bed before joining her and slipping his arms around her.

"Good night love".

And despite Caroline actually never having fallen asleep with a man before, she felt comfortable in Klaus' presence so comfortable she was asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>Lol sorry no sex yet be patient it's coming!<p>

I kind of liked what I did with Katherine trying to show how evil she is to get her way.

I'm thinking of writing how Klaus became God of the Underwolrd but it's a little tragic and full of angst.

I love the little Klaus and Elena glare off oh and Klaus kicking Kol's ass poor buy who really deserved it lol.

ok so I gotta go to work now so read and review!

Don't forget to try and win the match the quote game!

Follow me on Tumblr I'm InthorsPants

Please review they fee my soul and make me want to write faster ;) ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

LOOOONNNNGGG ASSSSSSSSSS A/N

Ok so I'm so sorry about not updating. Shortly after I published last chapter I was looking at my school finances and saw that for some reason $12,000 was added which last year I did not have to pay. So I called them and apparently I lost my scholarship. My scholarship required a cumulative GPA of 3.25 well first semester I got a 3.5 and second semester I was diagnosed with anxiety and depression which caused my second semester grades to not be as good with a 3.0 which SHOULD equal out to be 3.25 but the university doesn't want to pay me money so they DELIBERATLEY ALTERED my GPA to be 3.23. So I had to go through appeal process, which is like court. I had to get my parents, therapists etc. involved and well my anxiety and depression got real bad again in the summer to the point where I couldn't write anything. Most of my time was spent working and trying NOT to have a panic attack. But I got it appealed and everything is good now but after that I just needed to rest. I was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted from the experience.

But I made it through and decided to give you guys the next chapter!

* * *

><p>When Caroline woke up she was surprised to see that the bed was empty. She sat up only to see Klaus buckling on his armor.<p>

He smiled lazily and replied with a "morning love".

Caroline smiled calmly and said, "good morning".

Caroline gently stretched and left the bed and walked over to Klaus kissing him sweetly before lounging on the divan.

"You have to work today?"

Klaus smirked at her pleased, "unfortunately so love, I used some sick days trying to get you here and Elijah had to fill in for me. No lounging around in bed with you for me today", He winked teasingly at her.

Caroline would have flushed at his sentence but an idea had formed halfway through and would not leave her alone.

She sat up and asked, "Can I come with you?"

Klaus paused and stared at her levelly for a moment, 'You want to come with me?"

Caroline nodded eagerly and shot up out of bed and rushed to the door that held her closet, "If I'm going to be Queen of the Underworld I need to start learning right", Caroline called back as she hurriedly pulled on a white dress.

Klaus laughed pleased before saying, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, if you went easy today".

"You make it sound like I'm a delicate flower", she said with a glare.

Klaus wisely decided not to comment and resumed dressing, before snatching an apple and taking a sharp bite.

Caroline came fluttering out of the room and somehow managed to eat three pieces of toast and finish an apple and chug a goblet of orange juice all before Klaus finished his apple.

Klaus watched the whole thing in awe but sheepishly finished his apple when Caroline turned and leveled him with an impatient glare, all the while bouncing on impatient toes.

"All Right, all right we're going, God it's like you're my child and not my Queen", Klaus chuckled wryly as they Klaus offered Caroline his arm which she easily took.

Klaus and Caroline glided down the hall arm in arm, servants and guards nodded or bowed to them as they passed.

Klaus took Caroline down a few more corridors before they ended in a large room. It was almost like an underground cavern lit by torches on the wall. There seemed to be some sort of center where people waited in line.

Klaus steered Caroline over to the center, where there stood two thrones carved out of Marble, Klaus gently escorted Caroline to sit in hers, and then sat in his, and they both stared down into the crowd.

Klaus motioned the first person to step forward, a young man no older than 20.

Caroline nearly jumped when Elijah appeared out of nowhere in a whirl of smoke, holding a list.

"Alvin Prescott; 19 years old, car accident".

Klaus leaned over to Caroline, "see his aura?"

Caroline blinked and shook her head no.

Klaus smiled and pointed again whispering, "look harder, focus your mind on him and don't let anything interfere."

Caroline nodded and squinted harder at the man focusing at his nervous face, the fear in his eyes as they darted to and fro. She felt pressure build in her head and winced, eventually she saw a barely there flicker, a pearly smog appeared, like vapor rising from boiling water. In an instant it was gone and she had nothing.

She turned to stare at Klaus who raised an eyebrow at her in question.

Caroline felt her forehead throb as her whole body shook from effort, "Pearly smoke", she whispered surprised by her hoarse voice.

Klaus nodded looking pleased.

Klaus stood up, " Alvin Prescott, you have been declared innocent of your crimes and may move on to paradise."

They boy looked relieved and Klaus turned to look back at Caroline with a pleased smirk, Caroline beamed back at him.

They continued much as they did for a couple of hours, Caroline could only manage to hold on to their aura for a few moments, and with each glimpse grew increasingly exhausted.

Klaus looked over at Caroline worriedly as she sagged against the throne, "are you alright love?"

"Just tired, for some reason looking into a person's soul wares me out."

Klaus reached over and grasped her hand rubbing his thumb against her knuckle soothingly, "it takes some time and you're new a this, with practice you'll get better, I promise."

Caroline nodded her eyes fluttering; she was just about to doze off when there was a presence behind her she hadn't felt.

She jumped and gasped, turning around to see Kol lounging against the top of her throne, smirking like the Cheshire cat.

Klaus glared at him, "aren't you supposed to be guarding the underworld Kol?"

Kol shrugged, "It's boring," he then threw and arm around Caroline, "I just thought I'd drop by and see me new sister! You wouldn't be so mean as to send me back and deprive me of family bonding time would you?"

Klaus didn't even stutter, "Yes."

Kol glared, "sometimes I wonder if you send me out there on purpose, so I'm far away as possible and I don't bother you".

Klaus looked at his fingernails and said sarcastically, "oh no Kol, whatever gave you that idea!"

Kol pouted.

Klaus snarled at him revealing fangs, "get back to work Kol".

Kol folded his arms, "why should I?"

"Because I sign your paychecks."

"You don't pay me".

'And I won't if you continue to argue with me like the spoiled little child you are".

Kol puffed up indignantly and Caroline smelt blood in the water, luckily, Elijah intervened.

"Niklaus why don't you let Kol take Caroline back to your bedroom so she can sleep, she's exhausted and then Kol will come right back."

Kol and Klaus glared daggers at each other before both grumpled, "fine".

Kol held out his hand and Caroline took it and daintily stood to her feet, Klaus kissed her knuckles before letting her go, "I'll see you in a few hours love."

Caroline nodded sleepily before following Kol.

As the wandered the corridors Kol kept chattering away about how much fun last night was and how the needed to do it more often maybe make a family event of it!

Caroline just laughed and followed him before stopping.

"What's that?"

Kol looked to where Caroline was staring at and shrugged boredly, "Klaus' garden, his own little peaceful spot in the underworld, like the garden of Eden, or something like that."

Caroline stepped out onto the grass staring up the different type of trees in awe, they were changing colors; from green to gold and orange and red she blinked up and closed her eyes. There was even imitation sunlight falling though the branches of the trees.

"How does he do this?"

"A spell, he can't make it stay spring all the time like he wants, it changes as they seasons change above".

Caroline frowned as she found a dead lily of the forest floor, "oh that's so sad."

Kol shrugged, "Yes well you've seen plant's die once you've seen it a thousand times, In the depth of winter I finally learned that there was in me an invincible summer, and all that jazz".

Kol turned to leave but Caroline stayed.

She closed her mind and felt something simmer, it was light pure and simple and she latched onto it and focused trying to focus it on where she wanted it to go.

She blinked and smiled to see the lily slowly blossoming like it would in spring, fresh and lively.

"Caroline! Come on I don't want Klaus to tear my face off because you got lost again".

Caroline turned to stare at the trees stuck in fall and bit her lip with glee as a great idea came to her, but it was a task for another day.

"Coming".

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Caroline woke from her nap ravenous; she rolled out of bed to go to the food table only to see that it was empty.

"What the"-

"Oh good you're awake".

Caroline turned to see Klaus leaning against the door a soft smile on his face.

"Where's the food? I'm starving."

Klaus smiled and held up a finger, "I have a surprise."

Caroline eyed him warily.

"What's the look for love?"

"The last time you had a 'surprise' for me, Katherine tried to kill, me and I freaked out while you put a spell on me where I was fading away and I thought I was dying, but really just getting transported into the underworld. Which then I got the surprise of you being God of the Underworld, and I was to be your queen. So please allow me to be a bit wary of your surprise."

Klaus opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish before snapping it shut and glaring at her.

"Well I promise it's a good surprise this time".

Caroline sighed as her gave her big puppy dog eyes and nodded, "ok".

Klaus' smile could have out lit the sun, "Ok close your eyes".

Caroline rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

She felt Klaus' hands cover her eyes, "your hands kind of negate me closing my eyes…"

"Caroline", Klaus said in a warning tone.

"I'm just saying".

There was a whirl of wind and they were standing somewhere cooler.

"Ok open".

Caroline opened her eyes to see they were in a very familiar place, Mystic Falls Park.

Caroline blinked o see her in one of her typical outfits of a sweater vest, tights, and riding boots; before whirling around to see Klaus in his typical designer jeans, Henley, and leather jacket.

"What…"

"I'm taking you to the world above, for a date", Klaus gave her a pleased smile before holding out his hand, "Now follow me".

* * *

><p>Nice and short to get me back in the mood.<p>

Caroline should have an easier time with plants because she's Persephone AKA Goddess of Spring.

Kol's quote was from Albert Camus.

And HOLY GOD I'm EXHAUSTED FROM SCHOOL.

I literally wrote this chapter high from relief because I finally got an interview for my project, ( My TA made me change mine and I had two weeks left despite already having an interview scheduled) but I got it done!

And Klaus is adorbs taking Caroline on a date

Anyway I'm going to get some much deserved sleep

Read and review

And don't for get to foll me on TUMBLR I'm lovelylynn92!


	11. Chapter 11

It's Thanksgiving break.

Enough said.

.

.

.

Oh wait for those FinnxSage fans… sorry.

* * *

><p>Klaus led Caroline through the park his arm curled through the bend in her elbow. They walked calmly enjoying the cool air and the peace and serenity and the simple comfort of being in each other's presence.<p>

They stopped at the gazebo centered in the park's center.

Klaus and Caroline leaned against the railing and looked up the stars.

"I can't believe you took me up here," Caroline murmured quietly.

Klaus furrowed his brows in confusion, "I said eventually you'd be able to come and go just like I do, just until you mastered the bloodlust."

Caroline sighed, "I know it's just, I need to stop associating you with the myth I guess".

"I don't have to resort to kidnapping to get a women, I'll have you know".

Caroline laughed at Klaus' indignant look and gave him a shy look through her lashes before leaning and initiating a kiss.

Klaus hummed thoroughly pleased by this turn of events, slipping his tongue through her lips and deepening the kiss.

They continued on in their manner when Caroline suddenly separated from Klaus with a gasp and clutched her head and hissed.

"Love?"

Klaus stepped towards her, and Caroline looked up at him the veins surrounding her black eyes. She hissed up at him as her bloodlust took over.

"Caroline, shit, Caroline stay with me, it'll be all right", Klaus said as he reached into a satchel that had randomly appeared from nowhere.

Caroline turned away from him, listening to the heartbeats that were miles away that were suddenly loud and clear. She started to take off and follow the sounds when Klaus seized her wrist and dragged her back.

"Oh no you don't love, not this time."

Caroline hissed at him again angrily and tried to get Klaus to let her go, but seeing as Klaus was much stronger than her and he didn't budge, she started whimpering instead.

"Easy love, just calm down I've got it covered."

Caroline was about to smack Klaus when he finally succeeded in grabbing what he was looking for… a blood bag.

He ripped it open with his teeth before handing it to Caroline, "drink up now sweetheart".

Caroline grabbed the bag from him and nearly downed it in three gulps, immediately the veins around her eyes disappeared and she sighed with relief; she then looked up at Klaus with a sheepish expression.

"I'm sorry."

Klaus fished out another blood bag and handed it to her, "don't be, it happens to the best of us, you'll get the hang of it eventually, believe it or not, you have it easier. Blood bags weren't available until less than a hundred years ago; me and the rest of my siblings had to drink straight from the vein."

Caroline made an agreeing noise while drinking her blood bag.

"Besides, having younger siblings you always have to be prepared for something."

Caroline giggled after finishing her blood bag, "I bet you were the trickster of your siblings."

"No that was Kol."

"Fine then the bossy one."

"Rebekah."

Caroline rolled her eyes; "okay then what were you then? The annoying, attention seeking middle child?"

Klaus gave her a miffed look, "no I was the good child who did as I was told and sat and was quite and drew pictures in m sketchbook."

"Bullshit."

"I was!"

Caroline laughed heartily with Klaus until an odd look crossed his features and his eyes got distant and sad, " or at least I was until I became an adolescent."

They sat in awkward silence until Caroline gently asked, "Does this tie in with how you became God of the Underworld?"

Klaus leaned against the railing and frowned pensively, "yes well Elijah thinks so, I actually have no idea, and ignorance is bliss and all."

"You have no idea what you did to make you God of the Underworld?"

Klaus shrugged, "there's so many reasonable answers love. Fate, destiny, a curse, I don't know."

"What's Elijah's theory?"

Klaus rand a hand through his messy curls, "that since my human life was so miserable, I was blessed in the afterlife."

"What happened?"

"I was… abused. My father abused me."

Caroline gasped in horror.

"Most of my childhood I was, normally Elijah just took me away and looked out for me but that wasn't always a hundred percent thing, he couldn't be there 24/7."

"It got worse when I was older, I became angry and rebellious and well, that didn't help the situation out at all."

"Why did he hate you?"

"Because my mother had an affair and I was the product of that affair. He wasn't sure until I was 21 but I think deep down in his heart he knew, and he hated me for it."

'That was not your fault."

"And after about a thousand years of Elijah and Rebekah telling me that I finally believed it."

"So one day my Father comes back after my little brother Henrik died, drunker than I had ever seen him and I remember him smacking my mother across the face and beating her. Normally I'd stay with Elijah but my mother was in a deep depression after Henrik died, and she just didn't fight back."

Caroline leaned over to grab his hands, which he did then he took a deep breath and continued on with his story.

"Eventually Elijah and I went out with our older brother Finn to stop them and my father rounded on me. He was too drunk so I punched him across the face and he didn't move. Rebekah came out of her room to try and get to mother but I went to bring her back to my room, I never thought to look behind me until it was too late."

Caroline squeezed Klaus' hands as a sick and nauseated feeling began to curl in the pit of her stomach.

"Mikeal , my father, had gotten a hold of his dagger and while I had my back turned he stabbed me in the heart."

"The last thing I remember was Rebekah's face then I woke up in the room you and I share now".

"That's it?"

"Yep, that and a bunch of servants telling me I was the one they had been waiting for, that they were waiting for me for centuries, that I had work to do."

"Klaus I'm so sorry".

"Oddly enough I saw Mikeal again two days later", Klaus broke off in thought.

_Klaus shifted nervously on his throne, still unused to such regality when one of the guards came in._

"_One of the next souls my lord"._

_Klaus paused and said, "uh bring him in."_

_The man nodded and came back with a man that made Klaus' blood run cold._

"_Mikeal"._

_Mikeal looked upon Klaus and snorted in disgust, "what are you doing here boy, I thought I had killed you"._

"_You did", Klaus snarled._

"_Then what are you doing on that throne then?"_

"_I am to rule this realm father", Klaus said with a cold tone._

_Mikeal spat, "a realm of piss and shit, none like yourself, fitting I suppose"._

_Klaus leaped up from his throne and strode down to face his father, "shut up"._

"_Where's the rest of my family?"_

"_How should I know pauper prince, for all I know the brutes have killed them all."_

_Klaus hissed with fury, "I'm calling your bluff."_

"_Why don't you unleash me from these chains and we'll see how strong you really are Niklaus."_

_Klaus was about to give in to his father's goading when he calmed and with a strength he never knew he had looked his father dead in the eyes._

"_No father I am a better man than you, I've always been, and because I get the great pleasure of judging your pathetic excuse of a soul, I know exactly where to put you, in the closest thing to Hell here"._

"_You coward"._

"_Guards I sentence Mikeal to Tartarus for all eternity!"_

_Klaus watched with cold satisfaction as his so-called father was dragged out kicking and screaming to Hell._

_Even after a thousand years Niklaus had not regretted that decision._

Klaus shook himself from his thoughts and med his queens frightened gaze.

Klaus but enthusiasm in his voice as he said the next sentence with pure glee, "but I sent him a one-way ticket to Hell for the rest of eternity".

"How did the rest of your siblings get here?"

'Turns out Mikeal was right and a group of barbarians attacked the village, the next morning Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol appeared in front of me. I noticed that there was some positions that needed filling in my stay there and not wanting to be separated I offered them eternity as helpers and roles in the Underworld."

"And they all accepted?"

Klaus' eyes grew sad, "all but Finn".

"Where is he?"

"Finn had fallen in love with a girl in our village, her name was Sage, well when Sage became pregnant, Mikeal forbid Finn from seeing her. She and the child were killed in the village massacre, I sent her on to the afterlife, or heaven as some would call it… he choose to follow her."

"I'm so sorry for everything Klaus."

"Don't be he's happy now, and who am I to step in the way of true love".

Caroline felt a few tears slip out of her eyes, "I had no idea"-

Klaus smiled and leaned over and wiped her tears away, "hush now love, this tale has a happy ending".

"About a hundred or so years into my reign I never bothered to ask why there was another throne beside mine, until Rebekah, who after her death started having prophetic visions of the future, showed me a glimpse of you."

Caroline gaped in awe.

"And I knew that if I were to fine you then well there is truth that perhaps, I was blessed in the afterlife".

Caroline smiled and leaned over giving Klaus a chaste kiss before breaking apart.

"For what it's worth, I believe Elijah's theory."

"I'm starting to have some belief myself love".

Klaus leaned down and cupped her chin and tilted her face to meet his lips. Caroline groaned and Klaus gripped her hips and opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry.

Caroline gripped his curls when she heard a voice.

"FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Caroline jumped and blinked as a flash light beam blinded her.

But it wasn't the sound of the flash light beam that caused her heart to pump into over drive, it vas the voice.

Caroline could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Mom?"

Klaus cursed, "love we have to go now".

Caroline took a step forward whispering, "mommy?"

Liz Forbes blinked in confusion, "Caroline?"

Klaus whispered an urgent plea, "Caroline please".

Caroline looked from her mother to Klaus. From one world to the other. Now she truly understood Persephone's story, what it felt like to be caught between two worlds, two lives, both she cherished so deeply.

Caroline took a deep breath; locking eyes with her mother she stepped back towards Klaus and gripped his outstretched hand.

In a whirl of smoke the both of them had disappeared.

* * *

><p>TA-DA!<p>

Now Caroline understands Persephone's drama. She's caught between the man she loves, and her mother the women she also loves. Don't worry she chose Klaus as she took his hand, but still it's a little shocking. Persephone's tale is a coming of age story really.

Klaus didn't see Liz because he was engrossed in bad memory's lol

So out of curiosity I want to know what horrible punishment you guys can come up with for Mikeal as he lives out eternity in Tartarus?

I didn't want Klaus to have his little temper tantrum with him like in season 3 because really there's no point for him to do so. He's stronger here, he is King he can do whatever he likes.

Also in case your wondering elijah's theory is true :)

Questions?Thoughts? Comments?

until then leave me a review they are my oxygen :)

Follow me on Tumblr I'm LovelyLynn92!


	12. Chapter 12

Here Is chapter 12!

took me a while to write this I trashed so many copies I wanted to get it perfect.

Thanks to Hybridlovelies for believing in me and Angellus08 hounding me for smut :)

yes and here be smut in this chapter I worked hard and I think it's my best yet if I'm allowed to toot my own horn a bit.

So if that's not your thing stay away!

Let the Sexy Times BEGIN!

* * *

><p>As Soon as they appeared in their room Caroline let go of Klaus' hand and slumped into a chair where she sat trembling, her eyes glazed over.<p>

Klaus paced back and forth his hands fluttering nervously before finding stillness when they gripped and tugged at his hair. He kept pacing until he turned to look at Caroline, saw her listless state then immediately was by her side.

"Caroline I am so sorry, I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't have put you through that I am sorry".

Caroline looked into the fire for several moments before looking into Klaus' eyes.

"I know you didn't, it was an accident, an unfortunate one at that, but I'm here now, you have nothing to apologize for".

Klaus bit his lip and looked down a look of shame on his face, Caroline kissed his cheek and stood up.

I just need to process this".

Klaus nodded and stepped toward the table as Caroline resumed her position of looking back into the fire.

Klaus tried to calm down but felt too restless every time he shifted or twitched Caroline would give him a worried glance.

Eventually it go to be too much and Klaus stood up kissed Caroline on the forehead and walked out of the room, with a motion from his hand he had a very full goblet of wine is his hand.

He retreated to his sanctuary and sat on the bench by the tree that was full of bright red and oranges, showing how the world above was moving well into autumn.

He sighed and sipped before tipping back the cup and draining it in a few gulps. He then set the cup to the side and leaned his head back, completely unfeeling of the chill night air of the Underworld.

He should have felt Liz's presence in the woods, he was getting sloppy, letting his blind happiness cloud his judgment .

His father once had a saying that love made you weak, and after several thousand of years Klaus had come to disagree with that statement, he also knew that he could not be weak with Caroline.

He had too many enemies out there, this would have to be a lesson learned, that even in his most private tender moments with Caroline he must always be prepared and keep his guard up.

Then as if Klaus' mind wasn't tormented enough tonight, his darker self pulled up the moment when Liz came forth and the look of longing Caroline had in her eyes.

That lonely, insecure part of Klaus blanched and filled his mind with traitorous whispers of how Caroline would rather be with her mother than with him.

Klaus snarled and fisted his curls again when he heard her voice.

"I chose you Klaus."

Klaus turned to see that Caroline had changed for bed the long silky nightgown making her skin glow brightly like a Goddess of the Moon.

Klaus blinked and turned away as Caroline approached him.

She kneeled before him and cupped his face in her hands, "I was presented with a choice tonight, and between you and my mother, I chose you Niklaus".

Klaus shuddered at the use of his proper name, her words utterly undoing him.

"Never doubt my love for you Niklaus".

Klaus nodded his head sluggishly.

Caroline smiled and mimicked his actions before with kissing his forehead, then she proceeded to kiss both of his eyelids, then his nose, before finally settling to gently kiss his lips before leaning back.

"Come to bed".

She offered him her hand, which he gingerly took and lead him down the hall back to their room

She waited on the couch as he went to change into his own sleep clothes and together the moved towards the bed with Caroline's head on Klaus' chest with his arms around her.

If it means anything love, I would understand if you wanted to go back with your mother".

Caroline sighed, "I love her, but I want to stay with you, that being said I wouldn't mind seeking closure with her".

Klaus hummed agreeably, "I could take you back tomorrow".

Caroline flinched.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"If I tell you this I want no judgment from you".

Klaus chuckled amused by his queen's antics, "I promise".

"Ok well….. let's wait a week… or two… or as long as possible for us to go meet my mother".

"I get the distinct impression you're embarrassed of me".

"It's not that! It's just that she'll be really mad at me!"

Klaus tried not to laugh he really did, but at the scared and sheepish look on Caroline's face he startled laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny Klaus!"

"Oh but it is, the Queen of the Underworld is scared of her mother".

"She will! I totally eloped with a man she's never met to go rule the underworld with him, and I dropped out of school and all that".

Klaus only laughed harder.

Caroline huffed with anger before straddling Klaus' waist, this settled him down somewhat but he still chuckled as he wiped tears from his eyes. Caroline pinned his hands down and glared down at him.

"Seriously she'll kill you, she has a gun".

Klaus grinned up at her before launching up and gripping her hips before maneuvering her so he was straddling her waist.

"For your information love, no bullets can harm me, as technically, I'm all ready dead".

"Doesn't mean she won't try," Caroline muttered sullenly.

Klaus chuckled again and gently pressed a kiss to Caroline's lips before moving off of her and resuming their positions before.

"Never the less, I encourage you to seek closure with your mother".

Caroline pouted, "Oh all right I will… after she cools down a bit after tonight's events."

Klaus nodded evenly, "Now go to sleep love."

Caroline hummed in agreement before nuzzling into his chest.

Klaus sighed as his worries and insecurities were put to rest and for once in his life felt utterly peaceful and content.

He drifted off easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline hummed and stretched as her body adjusted to being awake, she stretched and sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly.

She blinked when she realized that Klaus was still in bed asleep.

Caroline frowned, normally he was up before her but today he lay out before her eyes dead to the world.

Caroline took this time to study him.

He was so peaceful in sleep, his face was smoothed out and he looked much younger when he was so peacefully resting. His hair looked perfect which annoyed her slightly because she woke up with her curls always in a rats nest, but his hair was cut so short so it made sense.

Caroline let her eyes feast on him as she lowered her eyes from his face to the rest of his body, his neck was long and his adams apple bobbed gently with each breathe he took. His long lean torso was presented as he had gone to bed without a shirt, only dressed in black silk pants. She was to tired to ogle him last night but now she had her fill of him.

She gulped and felt lust fill her as she watched the light of the fire throw gently flickers of light all down his well muscled chest, his abs glistened in the light and Caroline entertained herself with the idea of kissing and licking those abs and felt her shiver.

As her eyes wandered south she blushed as the black silk sleep pants hung dangerously low on his hips, the V-indention of his hips and the light blonde trail of hair that started just under his navel and extended down…

Caroline was now a bright red as she noticed his impressive erection through the silky material of his pants.

She tore her eyes away and looked back at his face, she took him in, everything, his strengths, his weaknesses, and his flaws.

And in that moment Caroline knew she in love with this man, he would hold her heart and she his for all of eternity.

And she was ready.

She leaned down and gently kissed Klaus' lips gently before applying more pressure, tentatively she began stroking his chest, his stomach, the very top of his groin, before sweeping her hands up and repeating the process.

Caroline moved to straddle Klaus' hips and nibbled on his ear as Klaus groaned still caught in dreams.

"Wake up Niklaus, you're queen commands it," Caroline whispered sensually into his ear before nipping it again.

Klaus shifted and groaned again before his eyes fluttered open to the glorious sight of his queen astride him, her face an inch from his, her eyes sparkled with lust and want and Klaus once again, was undone.

He moaned in ecstasy before gripping her hips and grinding his erection into her covered heat.

Caroline moaned gently and felt her cheeks heat as Klaus captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Klaus moved quickly and Caroline gasped as the pillows met her back as Klaus straddled her hips, his weight atop of her arousing her further.

Klaus slipped his tongue into Caroline's mouth and his hands roamed, he gently tugged her bottom lip between his teeth, and Caroline whimpered.

She broke away for some much needed air and Klaus smirked smugly down at her, ever the dominant male before moving down to her neck to kiss, nibble, and bite, leaving what would surely be a mark later.

"Not that this wasn't a very nice way to be woken up this morning love, but I thought"-

Caroline growled as Klaus bite her pulse point and used her nails to rake down his back, "you thought wrong".

Klaus stopped and moved back to stare her in the eye.

"You're sure".

Caroline nodded and rocked her hips into his, "I am".

Klaus groaned and moved to passionately kiss her again, "I love you", he whispered, before moving down to kiss her again.

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hips and pulled her up to sit on his lap, lips never leaving hers, as his hands searched for the corset strings that were hiding his queens glorious body from his hungry eyes.

Caroline groaned and rocked her hips, grinding down on him and Klaus was in absolute ecstasy.

His fingers masterfully loosened the bindings to her nightgown, and he had just finished and watched in awe as the gown loosened and dropped off her shoulders exposing her glorious breasts to him when the door to their chambers flew open.

"Niklaus, there was a matter I wanted to discuss with you before we went to the throne room…. Oh my".

Elijah had the decency to blush and avert his eyes.

Caroline who had her back to Elijah flushed scarlet at her and Klaus'… compromising position. Klaus on the other hand looked as if he were 10 seconds away from murdering his older brother.

"I'll just go wait in the corridor then."

The doors shut firmly and Klaus pushed his face in between Caroline's breasts and groaned loudly in agony.

Caroline giggled nervously.

Klaus looked up at her from his face's position in her bosom.

"I apologize love, but it appears that I won't be able to ravish you as planned this morning."

Caroline hummed and kissed the top of his forehead.

"Later then".

"Later," Klaus enthusiastically agreed.

It was going to be a long day at work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

And indeed it was truly the longest, crawling, slow moving, agonizing day of work ever.

The souls of the dead seemed to stretch on forever and ever.

Klaus , when he wasn't staring at Caroline was glaring at everyone and everything in general.

Not to mention it was pure torture when Caroline the little minx kept giving him these sensual stares full of longing.

It made Klaus entertain himself with visions of him taking her on his throne.

The sexual tension in the room was so thick it was palpable.

It made Elijah feel very awkward as he stood between the two monarchs.

Especially when they kept staring deeply into each other's eyes from their respective thrones.

Finally when the day was done Klaus stood from his throne and grabbed Caroline's hand and all put started pulling her from the room.

Elijah flinched as he said, " a moment more Niklaus".

At this Klaus flew into a temper tantrum.

"GOD DAMNIT ELIJAH WHAT"!

"I was just going to say take tomorrow off, I'll cover for you".

Klaus grinned and winked at him and continued dragging Caroline from the throne room.

Elijah needed a drink to forget this awkward day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the white oak doors slammed behind him Klaus pulled Caroline to him and passionately kissed her.

Caroline groaned and fisted her hands in his short curls.

"Oh God I wanted this all day".

"I've wanted this for a thousand years".

Caroline chuckled and resumed their passionate kiss, her tongue dueling his for dominance.

Caroline whimpered breathlessly as she tipped her head back and Klaus sucked a large bruise on her pulse point, one hand was on her hip while the other made a sweeping gesture in the air.

Caroline gasped as her dress was torn into two pieces, they dropped to the floor and Caroline stood before him completely bare.

Klaus stepped back to take her all in, his eyes filled with lust as he gazed at her. She was true perfection from her breasts to her toned stomach, her long legs, and toned thighs.

Caroline blushed as he looked from her feet all the way up to her face. It was her first time being naked in front of a man and she felt her nerves rise. For an insecure moment she tried to cover herself only to be stopped by his hand.

"No".

"But-"

"NO", he growled in warning.

Caroline flushed and looked down and he gripped her chin, "never before have I seen such a beautiful and glorious women, Aphrodite herself could not compare."

Caroline smiled and looked up at him, "you're beautiful Caroline".

Caroline leaned up to kiss him and he started gently before reaching down to lift her and helped her wrap her legs around his waist.

He walked her slowly to their bed and he kissed her slowly, sweetly, to ease her insecurities and to stir her want just a little more.

He gently set her down on their bed and crawled over to her to straddle her waist.

Caroline smiled teasingly up at him, "Why am I the only one without clothes here?"

Klaus looked down at himself and smirked, "touché love".

He crawled off of her and stood before him and with a wave of his hand his armor and everything else melted off of him.

Caroline felt her arousal spike when she got her first look at Klaus' well-endowed erection.

For a moment she considered telling him to put his clothes back on because, she was a virgin, and he was well hung and way to big like seriously and nope this wasn't going to happen, fun's over!

Before she could say anything Klaus had settled atop of her again and kissed her passionately his weight comforted her and she returned his kisses trusting that he would take care of her, and pleasure her.

Klaus's tongue massaged hers and Caroline moaned as she felt herself grow wet, she tried to rub her thighs together to alleviate the steadily growing ache between her legs but Klaus' hips had hers pinned in place.

Klaus' hands moved to cup her breasts as he moved to kiss her clavicle as Caroline broke away from his mouth with a gasp.

Klaus massaged her breasts hands moving in slow circles and Caroline groaned and arched her back pressing her breasts into his wonderful hands. He then moved to gently pluck at her nipples.

Caroline moaned again and felt angry that he was teasing her and sneaked her hand down to try and grab him.

Klaus caught her seeking hand and joined his fingers with hers, "not a chance love it's all about you today." Then to punish her for trying to speed things along he took her nipple in his mouth.

She hissed at the pleasure and raked her free hand along his back. He released her captured hand and smirked in pleasure when she fisted his short curls.

He used his free hand to move toward her entrance and gently trace her velvet folds.

He groaned, "so wet love, you feel so good", he then moved to take her neglected nipple into his mouth as his fingers began to mercilessly rub her clit.

She arched her back again and then groaned as her restless hands moved from his hair to his chest stroking and caressing, trying to make him pleasure him as much as he was her.

He thrust one finger into her tight entrance and he groaned in ecstasy, his cock twitched with want. When Caroline flinched in comfortableness, Klaus gently repeated his motions while her rubbed her nub harder. Eventually Caroline relaxed and began to enjoy his ministrations, Klaus added a second finger, "that's it love, you're doing so well, you feel so good don't you sweetheart?"

Caroline gasped a breathy 'yes ' and Klaus smirked, "Just relax and feel love, I'll take care of you I promise, I'll make this so good for you".

Caroline started to feel her body tighten like a tight spring and began to gasp, "Klaus, I'm – I think I'm-"

Klaus gently kissed her lips using his free hand to calm her heaving belly, "that's good love let it come, let me see you".

Caroline felt her inner muscles clench and gave a breathless sob and she came around his hand. She shuddered and Klaus soothed her and stroked her gently though her orgasm.

Klaus sat back to admire her as she shivered violently in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Klaus smiled as her took in her heaving breast and belly and her tangled hair and glazed eyes. She looked well loved, but he wasn't quite finished with her yet.

He kissed her lips gently, and moved away when she tried to deepen the kiss, he pressed another between the valley of her breasts, one on her stomach, and one just above her her entrance as he neared her destination.

When Caroline realized what he was about to do she sat up but was too late, as Klaus gently pressed a kiss to her folds, she gasped and slumped back against the pillows as her eyes rolled back into her head blinded by pleasure.

Klaus kissed her passionately, he switched between sucking her clit to tasting her essence, her never relented only increased the pace and pressure until Caroline thought she was going to black out.

She cried out as her orgasm ripped through her, spots popping up behind her eyelids.

She sat there and gasped while Klaus deemed her ready to receive him.

He gently went back to kiss her gently and Caroline groaned when she tasted herself on him.

Klaus gently reached down and fisted his aching cock as his other hand held hers, "relax love, I'll go slowly ok?"

Caroline nodded as she breathed deeply when he felt him at her entrance, she moaned weakly when she felt him start to enter her.

Klaus groaned when he felt her warm velvet heat encase him, she felt so good, she fit him like a glove, just as he suspected she was made for him.

He gently thrust in and out in and out until he felt her barrier he gently moved to caress her clit again as he slowly pushed past. Caroline hissed and clenched his hand tightly as the stinging pain filled her.

Soon enough he was deep inside her, he gasped and hissed in pleasure but waited, needing her to adjust to his size.

Caroline sighed when the pain turned into pleasure she nodded and moved her hips.

Klaus nodded and pulled out before thrusting forward again, Caroline moved her hips to meet his, locking them together.

Klaus started slowly wanting to prolong their lovemaking, every time he thrust within her heat he felt like he was coming home.

Caroline gasped as she felt the pleasure grow and grown within her every time Klaus thrust inside her, pleasure sparked again and again, but she was surprised by how greedy she was, every movement, every thrust filled her with ecstasy and she kept wanting more.

Klaus growled as he picked up the pace, hips pistoning in and out of her, he grabbed her hips and lifted her off the bed, making sure to hit her clit continuously.

Caroline began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear as she felt her climax approaching.

When she came it was if Klaus had thrown her off a cliff.

She screamed his name as Klaus thrust one, twice, three times more before he came with a growl of what she thought was her name.

She gasped for air as Klaus fell back with her on top of him, he kissed her gently and nuzzled her neck.

"That was, amazing", Caroline gasped brokenly against his chest.

Klaus laughed and kissed her forehead, "my pleasure love."

Caroline was to weak and satisfied to smack him for being a smug bastard.

She felt her eyes grow heavy and tired as sleep filled her.

Klaus kissed her hair "rest love."

Caroline was about to protest but was too weary and was asleep in moments.

She fell asleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

><p>I thought it was about time for them to do it. and guys hat to break it too you but Pandemonium is getting ready to come to a close I think.<p>

We still have a couple more chapters left though.

I wanted to add some angst in the beginning and that was the reason this took to long I don't do angst. As the self proclaimed Queen of Klaroline Fluff I feel like angst if Hybridlovelies, Angellus08 and Maevilin's territory ;)

so how was the smut?

Good?

Bad?

Awful?

let me know with your reviews cause I missed all of you guys!

Follow me on Tumblr I'm Lovelylynn92!


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Belated Christmas You guys!

Some people mentioned the fact that I didn't mention Klaus and Caroline using protection last chapter and want to make some things clear. Unless I specifically mention contraception like in "A dragon's Heart" they use it.

Unlike this story Klaus and Caroline can't conceive. It's the Underworld, the land of the unliving, the land of the dead, As mentioned in this chapters and chapters of the past it's hard to keep things alive down here. Due to the environment no child can live or grow in the Underworld. I'm following not only Meg Cabot's rule in "Abandoned" ( a truly wonderful series by the way if you love this story you should read, that series was the inspiration to write Pandemonium!) but greek Mythology as well.

Haven't any of you noticed or wondered why Hades and Persephone never had any children?

Anyways on to the story.

* * *

><p>She came to when she felt Klaus shift behind her, still asleep.<p>

She sat up enough she wouldn't disturb the man behind her as she looked around the room before glancing down at themselves.

The blanket covered her breasts while it stopped at Klaus' waist. She was in his arms, he had taken up the position of the big spoon. Klaus grunted when she shifted again and he gently tried to tug her back down, unwilling to let her go even in his sleep.

She blushed as she recalled their actions the night before; she turned to see her bed partner more clearly.

He looked so much younger asleep, so much more peaceful. The fire from the candles and the always-lite hearth cast a mesmerizing flicker upon his features. For a split second she imagined what his features would look like in the early morning sunlight. A sight she would never see down in the darkness of the Underworld, for a brief moment it made her heart ache, but she pushed that thought from her mind and sat back down to sleep.

She sat there for a while longer but sleep eluded her. She sat back up and huffed and conceded victory to her busy mind.

She turned to look at her lover again before a mischievous smile graced her face as a idea entered her mind.

Quickly she sat up fully and left the warm shelter of Klaus' arms. Klaus mumbled at the lack of contact but not before shivering awake as Caroline proceeded to throw the blankets off of them both.

"The Hell love," Klaus grunted before huffing as Caroline straddled his waist.

Klaus looked up at his nude Queen smiling cheekily above him and smirked tiredly as his hands settled on her waist.

"I admit this is a surprise to wake up to first thing in the morning, but it's not an unpleasant one."

Caroline laughed and her golden laughter sent a thread of warmth through Klaus.

"So I'll take that as you like what you see my King?"

Klaus' hands left her waist as they trailed down her thighs, "oh very much so, it's a sight I am most appreciative of."

His hands wandered between her legs before Caroline playfully smacked his hand away. Klaus gave her a mournful look but Caroline merely giggled as she leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss.

Klaus' hands went to caress her breasts, only to be grabbed and placed down at his sides, their hands laced together.

Caroline broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at Klaus' frustration, "now none of that".

Klaus glared at her and easily twisted out of her hands, he moved to roll her underneath him but Caroline gently placed a hand on him and pressed him down.

She stared into his eyes as she whispered, "let me."

Klaus stared into her eyes before slowly lowering back down again, heeding her wish. Caroline smiled and leaned to capture his lips in a kiss.

Slowly she moved off of him and down and down till she was by his groin. Klaus slowly leaned forward to catch Caroline's eyes as she smiled impishly at him before taking him in.

Klaus' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned before lying back down and closing his eyes as she lavished him. He whimpered at the tight wet heat. Clawing at his face and hair anything to avoid gripping her long golden locks or tearing the sheets with his superior strength.

He moaned her name and sighed until she moved slowly up his body to straddle his waist once again.

She kisses him deeply as she takes him in her palm and guides him to her entrance. They both moan as he enters her slowly, he moves her hands to hold her hips and she allows it this time, as she sets a slow pace rocking her hips gently against his.

Their lovemaking lacks the hurried frenzy of the night before but does not lack in passion. It's slow and sensual the casual exploring of bodies instead of a frantic need.

Eventually their pace quickens until Caroline is moving with abandon, and they're panting and moaning, hands touching everywhere as they whisper each others names together.

Eventually Klaus comes with a sharp gasp and that causes Caroline to follow him over the edge.

Caroline collapses against his chest and he slowly moves her sweaty strands of hair away from her face as he kisses her brow gently.

"That was exquisite."

Caroline laughed gently as she turned her face into his neck, "pleasure to be of service."

Klaus chuckles hoarsely as he moves to stroke her spine sensually.

Caroline hummed against his neck, "if you're trying to make me go mad I must say you are doing a splendid job of it."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Klaus said his voice perfectly portraying his innocence.

Caroline smacked his shoulder lightly as she settled into a light doze, "back off I'm going to get a couple more hours of sleep."

Klaus chuckled as he continued his stroking, a caress more suited to putting someone to sleep rather than arousing them.

"As my lady wishes."

* * *

><p>Eventually Klaus and Caroline returned to their thrones to continue ruling the Underworld.<p>

Caroline continued to grow into her new powers as Goddess, and she got along famously with Niklaus' family.

It was a couple weeks later when Klaus found her in his garden, slowly allowing her roses to grow and trying to strengthen the ones that kept trying to die. It was a frustrating process, the Underworld was the land of the dead, not the living, and trying to get anything to grow here was no easy task.

Klaus moved to kneel beside her as he whispered into her golden hair, "I come to the throne room to find my Queen not on her throne, I was quite distraught, what's a King without a Queen?"

Caroline frowned as she gently caressed a dying pink rose, her hands glowing gently as she coaxed the plant from dying any further.

"You did fine without me for a thousand years."

Klaus tugged at one of her strands of hair gently before moving to kiss the back of her neck sweetly, "I did but I never said I was happy doing it."

Caroline gave up when she was satisfied that she had stopped the process of death if only for a moment and leaned back into her King.

"You're a sweet-talker, perhaps we should add silver tongue to your plethora of names."

Klaus chuckled at his Queens daring and gently nipped her ear in reprimand, " someone's feisty today."

His hands went to push the fabric covering her breasts aside before Caroline gently moved his hands away before turning to face Klaus.

"I wanted to talk about something with you."

Klaus leaned in to capture her lips; they kissed for a moment before he whispered against her lips, "so talk."

"I think it's time that I visited my Mother."

Klaus leaned back to look Caroline in the eyes, "you're sure?"

Caroline nodded her eyes serious, "she deserves to know, for all I know she thinks I'm dead, she needs to know that I'm safe and with the man I love, that things are going to be difficult from now on, but I love her and still want to spend time with her."

Klaus nodded slowly as he pushed a lock of Caroline's hair behind her ear.

"Do you think I'll be ok with the curse?"

"Take a purse with a blood bag and if the cravings get too bad simply excuse yourself and go to the bathroom to feed, and if it gets too bad simply cut the meeting short and you call me and I'll come to get you."

Caroline smiled as she leaned in to kiss him, I have such a sweet boyfriend."

Klaus leaned away to mock glare at her, "boyfriend".

Caroline raised an eyebrow elegantly, something she definitely learned from Elijah, "what's the problem Klaus it's what you are?"

"I'd like to think being that you are the Queen of the Underworld, my Queen may I remind you, I'd like to think that I'm a little more serious and stable than being you're boyfriend."

Caroline smirked at him and glanced down at her ring finger, "you're right, I am your Queen, and yet I don't see a ring, don't Kings and Queens have to marry before they can claim their title?"

Klaus chuckled as he moved to stand, offering Caroline a hand, "and suddenly we have veered onto a subject, that I am not yet clear we are ready to discuss."

Caroline laughed as she leaned in to kiss him apologetically.

Klaus offered her his arm and she took it and they moved out of the garden back to their chambers.

"Does this mean we are living in sin?"

"Enough."

* * *

><p>The next morning saw Caroline standing before Klaus, in regular jeans and a sweater as Damon had helpfully told her that the leaves had changed and were falling, and the brisk winds of autumn had set in.<p>

Klaus leaned into to kiss Caroline one last time before asking, "you're sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

Caroline snorted and said simply, "yeah lets not make my mother shoot you, you are the one who kidnapped me to rule the Underworld with you."

Klaus gave her a miffed look, "if I recall, you came to me willingly."

Caroline laughed and hugged him.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her before whispering into her hair, if you need me call me."

Caroline nodded before stepping back.

After checking to make sure she had her purse with the blood bag in it she waved nervously at Klaus before getting a stern look of concentration.

Klaus watched with awe and wonder as instead of Klaus' black smoke it was soft white fog, in a swirl of white smoke and light Caroline was gone.

Klaus looked at the spot where she once was with a soft frown. While it was customary for Klaus to leave behind some ash from his teleportation's, all that was left of Caroline's was a white lily.

Klaus nodded as he went to pick up the flower and study it, "well that's interesting."

* * *

><p>Caroline appeared on the sidewalk right in front of her mother's house.<p>

She checked the driveway to make sure her mother was home, indeed she was.

Caroline gulped nervously as she moved slowly up the steps to her old house. She reached the door and made a fist to knock on the door but sat there for several long moments, fist frozen just a few centimeters from the door.

Eventually she chastised herself and took a deep breathe before moving her wrist and knocking firmly on the door.

She waited a long agonizingly slow minute that felt like an eternity before the door slowly opened and her mother appeared.

Caroline was shocked at how tired and worn out her mother looked, for a split second her heart broke and she felt guilt urge through her.

But then her mother's face lit up and happiness surged through her as they rushed to embrace each other.

"Oh Caroline where have you been I missed you so!"

Caroline felt tears move down her face as she simply hugged her mother tighter.

Her mother broke away and cupped her face, eyes full of tears.

"How rude of me, come on in."

Wiping her tears Caroline followed her mother inside.

She smiled as she looked at her childhood home around her as she shut the door behind her.

She joined her mother at their kitchen table and let her mother fuss about her before placing a cup of tea in her hands.

"For someone who's been missing for two months you look well," Caroline blanched at the reprimand and smiled sheepishly at the hard glance her mother sent her, it was the sheriff glance, one that meant that it was high past time for Caroline to fess up.

Caroline set her mug down gently on he kitchen table before staring at her mother, "mom there's something I need to tell you about."

Before Caroline could finish that sentence the sentence there was a knock at the door.

Caroline glared half expecting it to be Klaus or Rebekah for a moment, before her mother smiled at her reassuringly.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that Elena was coming over."

Caroline blinked, "Elena?"

"Oh yes she's been a great help, trying to help me find you when you went missing."

But Caroline knew Elena was with Damon.

Caroline had a split second to feel the bracelet at her wrist start to burn.

She moved forward yelling, "Mom don't open the door-"

But it was too late the door opened with a blast of fire and Katherine stepped through.

Caroline knew she should flee but she also had to protect her human mother.

She had a moment to move in front of her mother blocking her from Katherine's next attack.

Caroline was flung backwards and she landed heavily on the floor.

Katherine moved into her hazy vision with a snarl on her face, "nice to see you again Caroline."

Caroline had a split second to think '_Klaus' _before Katherine's high heel came to slam on her temple and she knew no more.

* * *

><p>Two more chapters and an epilogue and Pandemonium is finished!<p>

I had to resist temptation on making Katherine's line "surprise Bitch I bet you thought You'd seen the last on me!"

But I figured I'd get some hate for that lol.

if you recall the lilies were the symbol of death in greek Mythology.

leave a review and let me know what you think!

Follow me on Tumblr I'm LovelyLynn92!


End file.
